


Collide

by Carol2015



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Carol boss, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol2015/pseuds/Carol2015
Summary: Therese Belivet is a young photographer, trying to make a name for herself in the big industry. Carol Aird is the CEO of the Aird shoot company dealing with severe personal problems. What will happen between these two characters?
Relationships: Carol Aird & Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird & Rindy Aird, Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Harge Aird, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 128
Kudos: 112





	1. Medusa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic and I hope u enjoy it. If u would like more just let me know in the comments.  
> Also, sorry in advance for any grammar/vocabulary errors. English is not my first language.
> 
> Love u all! And stay safe😄💛

Chapter 1 - Medusa

Therese Belivet is a young photographer, trying to make a name for herself in the big industry.  
Since her father died and her mother abandoned her in a orphanage, her life has been a little chaotic. 

Today, she had an interview at one of the most famous firms of photography in New York, the Aird Shoot Company. She was a nervous wreck trying to decide which outfit was the better to make a good first impression. She decided to wear a black suit with a white shirt and black heels. 

Her best friend Danny, who worked there as a PA for Hargess Aird, told her that Carol Aird, the CEO of the photography department, was an Ice Queen and a complete bitch, like Medusa from the mythology.  
That obviously didn't help to calm her nerves. 

One she arrived to the firm, a very young man escorted her to the entrance, and Karen, the receptionist, lead her to Carol's office for the interview.

Her office was all white, with a cream colour sofa and a crystal desk, with a white chair, and huge windows.

Once she entered, she saw that Carol was working on something in her laptop. Karen knocked the door two times to get the woman's attention. Carol raised her eyes to see Karen and then they drifted to Therese a little longer than socially accepted. That made Therese blush, a lot.

"Good morning Mrs.Aird, Miss Belivet is here for the interview."

She looked at Therese again with a smirk.

"Come in Miss Belivet, we'll start right now. Take a seat please"

She was screwed, really screwed.


	2. The interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I hope u enjoy it. And a HUGE THANK U to all of you who commented/left kudos on my first chapter.  
> LOVE U ALL😊😙

Chapter 2- The interview 

Therese sat nervously looking at her surroundings while Mrs.Aird got Therese's curriculum out of the drawer. 

While Carol was looking for her curriculum, Therese took advantage and admired for the very first time the woman that was in front of her. Her golden blonde hair was down until her shoulders, her mouth was big with full red lips… She wishes she could kiss them, run her hands through that beautiful blonde her, and look into those oceans eyes until the end of times. Her thoughts were interrupted with a sound coming from Carol's drawer, and she quickly diverted her gaze to the window in front of her.

Once Carol had it, she looked at Therese who was looking at the window. She stared at her for a few moments, tracing with her eyes her jawline, her lips, her eyes…Those beautiful green eyes, she could see herself drown in them. Then she spoke.

"Would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee perhaps?" Asked Carol.

"No thank you Mrs.Aird" replied Therese.

"Okay, let's get right into business" Said with a smile on her face that made Therese red as a tomato.

"Well, Miss Belivet, I see that you were a very promising student at the NYU."

Carol said while she read Therese's curriculum. 

"Have you brought any portfolio with you?" Asked Carol

"Yes, yes I have" Said Therese nervously while she handed her portfolio to Mrs Aird.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised, these are really good, you really captured the emotions these people where feeling."

"Thanks" Said Therese blushing. She didn't feel too comfortable when people complimented her work, she thought that her work wasn't that good.

"As you may know, in this company, we look for people who can transmit to the world what they are seeing, and I think you are very suitable for this job."

Therese was speechless, and was starting to blush a lot.

"I-It would be an honour to work in this company"

"I'm glad to hear that, would you like me to show you your office?"

"Yes, I would love that"

"Great, follow me. It's just around the corner, next to the elevator"

Carol touched Therese's back and they started walking towards Therese's new office.  
Therese was praying that her legs wouldn't betray her as she was shaking because of the touch of Carol's hand on her back. 

"This is it, I hope you like it" 

The walls had a cream color, with a brown sofa and a white table with 2 windows on each side of the walls, the chairs were white and the floor had a beige carpet.

"I love it" Said Therese looking straight to Carol's eyes with her dimples in full display. 

They both started at each other for a moment but it felt like hours. Unspoken questions were being asked with the eyes, but none of them dared to ask them out loud.

"Well, that's that, see you tomorrow at 8 o'clock" Said Mrs Aird. Winking at Therese and removing her hand from Therese's back. Therese almost cried at the loss of contact.

Both of them got out of Therese's office and Carol walked Therese out the door. Before she left, Carol said:

"By the way Therese, I almost forgot to tell you, you will be working with Genevieve Cantrell and Richard Semco in a new project. I will tell you more about it tomorrow with the rest of the team."Carol said touching Therese's arm.

"O-okay, I can't wait. See you tomorrow Mrs. Aird." 

"Oh please call me Carol, see you tomorrow Therese." 

Carol reentered the building with a big smile on her face.Hoping to catch a glimpse of that beautiful woman again, she turned her head, but she was already gone. In that moment, her dearest friend, Abby Gerhard called her…

"Hello Jailbird" said Abby

While walking down the street, Therese felt like for the first time in a while,she was truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Abby called? How's gonna be Therese's first day of work?  
> Hope u like it😊


	3. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Abby's call and Therese's first day of work. (Among other things).
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and sorry in advance for any grammar/vocabulary errors😅 English is not my first language.

"Hello Jailbrid" said Abby

"Will you stop calling me that?" Said Carol annoyed.

"I will stop when your divorce is finished and when you get a good mind blowing sex." Said Abby.

"Remind me why are we still friends?"

"Oh c'mon Carol, when was the last time? Rindy's conception?" Said Abby laughing hard.

"Will you shut up, you know I've been really busy, and with the divorce still on the table, I haven't even thought about sex." She said, lying through her teeth. If she was honest with herself, she missed it so much. She missed the contact with another human being, the kisses and the feeling of having someone she loved to wake up to everyday. 

"Okay I'll stop, for now, so tell me... anything new in your life?"

Carol thought for a few seconds if she should tell her about Therese, and what was she feeling.

"Well, I just hired someone for the new project"

"I see, and does this 'someone' have a name?"

Carol chuckles "Yes, her name is Therese Belivet, and she's really talented, polite... and beautiful " Shit! She thought.

"OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!"

"I do not!" Carol said annoyed. "I've just met her!"

"So? C'mon Carol, don't deny it"

"Is there any other reason for you to call me?" She said changing the subject.

"Nope, I just wanted to see how you were doing. And don't you think I will forget about this,you nitwit!" Said Abby laughing.

"God, I'll call you later dummy" said Carol chuckling.

"Okay, bye-bye idiot" and hung up.

"I swear,someday I'm gonna kill her" Carol said out loud with a smile on her face.

She started to think about what Abby said… Having a crush on someone she barely knew? No, that wasn't the case. It would jeopardize her job and Therese's too. Also, who would want to date a 35-year-old divorcee who has a daughter? No one. With everything going on in her family environment, she couldn't afford that.  
She couldn't have a crush, not now…. But every time she thought about her, a smile formed in her lips."No!" She thought, "I'm just being friendly, there's no crush". She whispered to herself.

•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

Today was Therese's first day at Aird Shoot Company. She was extremely nervous, and couldn't barely eat anything for breakfast.  
She decided to dress in blue pants, a light green blouse and white heels that made her look taller.  
Once she had her outfit ready, she decided to apply makeup with a little foundation, mascara and a pink lipstick.  
In order not to waste any more time, she decided to put her hair in a ponytail.  
Once she was totally ready, she grabbed her keys and headed to her car. Since she didn't had breakfast, she decided to stop to a cafeteria and grabbed a go-to cup of coffee and headed to work.

On the other side of the city, Carol Aird, was having a really bad day. She was very angry and frustrated.  
Her soon to be ex husband was laying on the couch, drunk and barley awake. And her 6 year old daughter was sick.  
Carol thought, more than once, moving out of the house, but that would only complicate things with Harge and the divorce. At least, they did not sleep in the same room.

Carol decided to call her mother to let her know that she was coming with Rindy.  
She was dressed in cream colored pants, with a white blouse, a jacket the same color as the pants and white heels.  
Once Rindy and her got into the car, she drove to her mother's house.

"Carol, how are you sweety?" Elna Ross, Carol's mom said.

"Morning mom, I'm fine" Carol said distracted. "Rindy is sick and Harge is… well…, could you please take care of her while I'm at work?"

"Oh my poor baby, of course I will take care of her, she looks really sick.How are you feeling my little pumpkin?" Carol's mom asked Rindy.

"My tummy hurts grandma" Rindy said, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh don't cry" Carol said hugging her daughter. "Grandma is gonna take care of you while I'm at work, okay?"

Rindy nodded.

"Love you my princess" said Carol kissing her daughter on both her cheeks.

"Love you too momma" said Rindy.

"I'll call you if she gets worst" said Elna

"Okay, thanks mom, say hi to dad from my part"

Once she arrived to work, she was welcomed by the secretary, Karen.

"Good morning Mrs.Aird" said Karen while she took some painkillers.

"Good morning Karen" said dryly, without looking her in the eyes.  
Truth to be told, Carol didn't like Karen at all, but Harge insisted on hiring her because she had potential. So she agreed. But lately she started to notice that Karen was keeping an eye on her, always watching her… She didn't give it too much thought, but was starting to annoy her.

She also noticed that Harge was not in his office, so that meant that she would have to do double work today.

"Fucking Harge" she thought.  
She headed to her office, sat down and sighed. She rubbed her front with her hand, but was interrupted by someone at the door.

"Hey Carol" said Abby

"Hi Abby" Carol said exhausted.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Abby asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry" Carol responded, trying to end the conversation.

"Carol, I know you, you are not okay, tell me what happened"

Carol started to explain all to Abby about Harge's behaviour and Rindy's sickness.

"How dare he! Where did he went to get this drunk?!" Abby said, anger raising through her eyes.

"I don't know Abby, he started drinking when I said I wanted a divorce. I also know he's been sleeping around with other women." said Carol staring the floor.

"Fucking dickhead" Abby said, getting angrier by the moment.

"The worst part is that he doesn't leave me alone, he's controlling me and I swear, I think Karen and Harge are watching me."

"Don't be so paranoid Carol, what would Harge want from her. I bet he doesn't even acknowledge her."

"Maybe, I don't know…" said Carol, feeling defeat.

"Hey, if you need time to relax you can bring Rindy to me and I'll take care of her." Said Abby softly.

"And don't you think that I forgot about Therese. Tell me Carol, how are you feeling? I don't have a magic ball to read your thoughts" Abby said trying to cheer her friend up a little.

"I-I don't know…" said Carol, with a half smile.

"Tell me you know what you're doing" asked Abby softly 

"I don't… I never did…" Said Carol, almost whispering, looking directly at Abby's eyes 

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•

Therese had arrived earlier than she thought and went directly to her office, when a friendly face knocked at her door.

"Hello Belivet" Said Dannie, Therese's best friend.

"Hey Dannie" said Therese with a big smile on her face.

"Wow Terry, this office is huge" He said, looking around.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Asked Therese.

"Mr.Aird is not here yet, and that terrifies me because that means that Mrs.Aird is gonna be bossing me around today."

"You are too hard on her, she was really nice to me." She said blushing.

"I see" Danny said eyeing Therese. "Anything you wanna tell me Terry?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"W-what? N-no" she responded nervously.

"Terry, I can see your red cheeks without my glasses on, and you know that I don't see anything without them." He said laughing.

"Okay… well, the thing is…" She started to explain all her feelings for Carol, and how they started at each other during the interview.

"I think someone has a crush". He said smirking.

"Oh shut up, I do not!" Said Therese. "Besides, who would want to date me anyway, I don't have any money or anything to offer her. She's a GODDESS and I'm nothing compared to her" she said, with a sad smile.

"Therese, look at me, you deserve everything. Just because you had a rough childhood doesn't mean that you are less than everybody. You are amazing and really beautiful too. Don't close the door too soon, who knows, maybe she feels the same way." Said Dannie, placing a hand on her shoulder and brushing a lock of her hair.

"Thanks Dan" she said, giving him a squeeze on his arm.

"See you at lunch time Belivet" and then he was gone.

An hour and a half later Carol appeared at the door and asked to meet her in her office in 2 minutes.

"Come in Miss Belivet" said Carol, waving her in with her hand.

"Welcome to all of you to the new project called 'Infinity' ". Said to all of them.

"Miss Belivet, this is Genevieve Cantrell" Carol said pointing her with her hand "And this is Richard Semco". 

"A pleasure to meet you both". said Therese politely.

"Alright, now let's get into business. As you might know, I've chosen the three of you to make this project because I saw potential in you." She looked at them in the eyes with all her seriousness.

"This project consist on doing a compilation of those who are homeless.  
Try to see the world through their eyes, capture their fears, their illusions in an image, sit with them and talk about life, try to know from where they come and what has led them here.  
Once we have all this done, Mrs Avery and her writing team, will be in charge of writing their stories in very short sentences that will go under each photo in the gallery.  
45% of the profits will go to associations that help the homeless, 35% will be yours and the rest will be for the company."

The three of them nodded and asked how much time they had until the opening of the gallery.

"You have 3 months" she said "You can go… except you." She said looking at Therese.

Once Richard and Genevieve left the office, Carol closed the door and stared at Therese. Then she began to speak.

"How's your first day going?" She asked with a small smile.

"It's going really great. Thank you again for offering me this job." Said Therese.

"No need to thank me dear, you have talent, I would be a fool if I didn't hire you." She said looking at Therese's eyes.

Therese only could nod, she was lost of words. They both stared into each other's eyes, just like in the interview, but this time, Therese saw something in Carol's eyes that she couldn't decipher. Was it fear? Admiration?.  
This moment was soon ended as Carol's phone started ringing.

"Sorry, I have to take it." Said apologetically. "I'll see you around Therese."

Therese started to head to the door when she heard her name.

"Therese?" She turned her head in Carol's direction. Carol was holding her phone with her hand and resting it on her shoulder.  
"I like your outfit" She whispered with a smirk, and winked at her.

Therese smiled at her, full dimples on display. 

"Those dimples are gonna be the end of me" thought Carol.

When Therese exited Carol's office, a hand on her shoulder made her stop.

"Hi Therese".

She turned her head, it was Richard. He was looking at her as if she was some piece of meat.

"Hi" She responded dryly.

"Would you like to grab some lunch with me?" He said, looking at her up and down.

"No thank you, I already have plans" she said, starting to feel uncomfortable. Then she left, without looking back.

When she was out of sight,Richard said.

"Oh little Therese" said with an evil voice. "You will be mine." and left in the other direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Let me know in the comments😊


	4. Silence and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●●TRIGGER WARNING●●
> 
> At the end of this chapter, there's mention of violence. Nothing specific.
> 
> Hey guys, this chapter is a little short than the other one. But I hope you enjoy it.

Therese and Dannie met at a small restaurant called MIKA. 

It was a restaurant with dishes from all over the world. They sat at one of the tables at the back of the restaurant for more privacy.

As Dannie flipped through the menu, Therese kept thinking about the meeting with Richard and how uncomfortable she had been. She wished Carol had been there with her so this hadn't happened. She made a mental note to get as far away from Richard as possible.

"Do you know what you are gonna have?" Asked Dannie, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm… I think I'm gonna have some paella, what about you?" 

"I gonna have some chicken breast with French fries." He said.

While the waiter got their orders, Therese kept daydreaming until she saw Dannie moving his lips.

"I'm sorry, what did you said?" Asked Therese.

"I said if you wanted to go to the cinema tomorrow" He said.

"Oh yeah,sure" she said, looking through the window.

"T, are you okay? You seem miles away. Did something happen?." He asked worried.

"W-what? No, nothing happened, it's just that… there's this guy called Richard, we work together in the new project… He didn't gave me such good vibe you know." She explained.

"I know this Richard, he's always chasing girls, he even tried with Mrs.Aird." He explain matter of factly. 

"But don't worry, once he knows that nothing will happen between you two, he will leave." He said, trying to convince her.

"I hope so." She said. "God, I've just met him and he's already a pain in the ass" she said chuckling, making Dannie laugh as well.

Once lunch was finished, Dannie insisted on paying for it even when Therese insisted in paying.

"Let me pay as a 'congratulations' for getting the job" He said.

"Okay…Thanks Dan." She said with a big smile on her face, feeling grateful for having the greatest friend on the world.

When they returned to work, they were greeted by Karen.

"Hello Miss Belivet and Mr.McElroy" said Karen, eyeing both of them.

"Hello." They both said in unison.

Dannie decided to go up with Therese in the elevator. Once they got to her floor, Therese said goodbye to Dannie and headed to her office. She was almost reaching her door when she heard:

"Fuck! God damn it!" 

She walked over and saw Carol crouched down picking up what she guessed would be her food.  
She didn't even noticed Therese approaching her to help her pick up the food.

"Here, let me help you." She said.  
Carol was startled for a moment, trying to process what was happening.

"Oh Therese, you really don't have to, it was my fault." Said Carol embarrassed.

"It happens to the best of us." She said, trying to help the older woman.

They were picking up all the food, while they stole glances at each other. In one occasion, Carol's hand became in contact with Therese's because they picked up the fork from the floor at the same time. They stared at one another and none of them dared to remove their hand.  
When their hands touched, they both felt some kind of electricity. Something that pushed them closer and closer.  
Then Carol remembered something. A quote that her favorite character said once.

~"You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is... suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with."~

They looked into each other's eyes.  
Carol began to approach Therese, slowly… Therese closed her eyes, preparing herself for this moment since she laid her eyes on Carol.

But the universe had other plans for her. As they were leaning toward each other, Karen knocked on the door.

"Ups, sorry ladies." Said Karen. "I didn't interrupted anything, did I." She said, but by the look she gave to them, is as if she was waiting for this moment to happen and then ruin it.

If looks could kill, Karen will be dead and buried by now. Carol was looking her as if she could murder her in this instant.

"What do you want Karen?" Said Carol, her anger clearly visible.

"Harge called, he's gonna pick up Rindy form your mother's house." She said.

"Mother fucker." she murmured, but what she didn't know is that Karen heard, and so did Therese, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, thanks Karen." She responded bitery. 

Karen left after her response and Therese said:

"Are you okay Carol?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She responded, cold and without looking her in the eye.

"You should go." She said dryly.

Therese couldn't believe it, the Carol from moments ago was now substituted by this cold woman she didn't recognise. 

She got up, and left with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Once she got home, Therese went directly to bed and cry herself to sleep.

When Carol got home, she saw Harge on the kitchen table,looking at her with a look she couldn't quite place. Then he stood, and punched Carol on the stomach.

"That is for calling me 'mother fucker'. You deserve it, you little bitch." Then he left the house.

She got up,put her hand on her stomach and let her tears flowed freely. She decided to take a photo of her stomach, just in case.

Then she headed to her daughter's room and watched her sleep. "My little girl" she whispered . "I'm so sorry." She said in her daughter's ear and then she kissed her temple.

Later she went to her room and cried to sleep. She cried for the pain she was feeling, for her daughter and for Therese, who she hurted unintentionally. She saw the hurt in the brunette's eyes and it broke her...  
She wanted to sleep and never wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? What do you think of Harge and Karen? And what about Therese, will be Carol able to open up to her?  
> Let me know in the comments. Love u all❤


	5. Fear and cigarettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo guys, here's another chapter. I can't thank you enough for all the good comments I'm receiving. 
> 
> Thank u all, I LOVE U ❤😊

Therese woke up feeling confused for a minute, then memories of yesterday came filling her mind. Fresh tears threaten her eyes.  
"How is it possible that I feel so much for her that it hurts? I don't even know her" she thought. 

She decided to take a cold shower to clear her mind a little. But it didn't work. Knowing that she would see her again made her stomach twist. She dressed herself with a black sweater, blue pants, and brown boots. She put her hair down, and applied a little make up to hide her swollen eyes.

On the other side of the city, Carol woke up wanting to vomit. The wound Harge made her was black and red and it hurted a lot. Once she vomited all she could, she stared at herself in the mirror and cried. She placed a hand on her stomach, and flashbacks of last night came as fast as light. She couldn't do it anymore. Then, for the first time, she thought about it… What would happen if…

A while later, she left the bathroom and went to her daughter's room. She wasn't there. Then she remembered, it was Harge turn to take Rindy to school.  
Feeling empty and sore, she decided not to go at work today, she'd call in sick. 

Then, memories of her conversation with Therese came in full force. "I can't drag her into this mess" she whispered. And started to cry again.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•

When Therese arrived at work, she noticed two things, a man was standing at Karen's desk, talking about something that seemed serious. They both turned to look at her with a look of... secretism?. She couldn't quite put the finger on the look they were given her, but it send a bad vibe, and she felt it in all her body. Like something bad was gonna happen.

Then, the second thing she noticed. Carol wasn't there. Dannie came and told her that Karen said Carol was sick. For some reason she didn't believe him. She felt something was wrong, and had the suspicions that Karen and that man (later she discovered that it was Harge) were guilty of Carol's 'sickness'.

For the rest of the day, she tried to get work done, but couldn't shake the feeling of thinking something bad had happened to Carol. Was she being paranoid? Maybe Carol was indeed sick.  
She pushed all her thoughts about her aside and focused on her work.

Later that day, Therese and Dannie went to the cinema to watch 'Room'.

"Isn't a beautiful movie?" Said Dannie.

"Yeah, god I've cried a lot!." She said, wipping her tears.

"Hey T, did you bring your camera?." Asked Dannie.

"Yes, why?." She asked curiously.

"Look at that person, I think she would be perfect for your project." he said, pointing at an older woman sitting on the floor.

She had gray hair and thin lips. She was wearing a gray shirt, with blue and brown pants (probably because of the dirt).

She approached the woman and she said:

"What's your story?" Asked the older woman.

"My story? I don't have a story." Said Therese, feeling confused.

"Everyone has a story. So let me repeat the question. What's your story?" She said, looking at Therese's eyes. Green met brown, and it was as if she could read her thoughts.

She didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust this lady, so she told her everything. Her life, her childhood, her mistakes…

"It turns out sometimes you have to do the wrong thing. Sometimes you have to make a big mistake to figure out how to make things right. Mistakes are painful, but they're the only way to find out who we really are" the old woman said.

"You are very wise" said Therese. "So, what's your story. I've just told you mine, now it's your turn."

"Well… it's complicated. I'm afraid to remember, I'm afraid to trust, to believe. I was, for a long time, with a man. I thought he loved me, but I was living a lie. And you know what's the worst? To know there's something wrong and you can't do nothing about it. So I left, I was very young, I had my whole life ahead of me, but he found me, and took everything away from me. I was left with nothing, no house, no money… nothing...  
He took my son ,William… h-he killed him…" She said, her eyes filled with tears. 

"No judge believed me,they thought I was crazy…  
Luckily, he died in a car accident 10 years ago… So now...it's just me alone in this city, in this planet."

Therese was speechless, eyes filled with tears for that poor woman.

"But you know what? You can have the worst crap in the world happen to you and you can get over it. All you gotta do is survive." She said, looking at Therese in the eye. "And I survived." She said.

"You survived." Therese reached to hold her hand.

"I can't believe I've just told you my story. I think you are the first one I've ever told it." Said the older woman chuckling to herself.

Therese chuckles, wipping away a tear.

"You know what I can't believe? We just told each other stories, but I don't even know your name." She said.

"HA! That's true. I'm Alicia, A pleasure to meet you miss…"

"Therese, Therese Belivet." She said with a smile.

"What a beautiful name." She said.

"Can I ask you a question?." Said Therese.

"Sure." Responded Alicia.

"At my work, a bunch of people, including me, are doing a project called 'infinity' and we are supposed to take pictures of homeless people. Would you mind if I took a picture of you?." She asked,feeling nervous for the older woman's response.

"Yeah, you can, don't worry." She said, with a big smile.

Therese took a few pictures from different angles.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome" she responded.

"It might sound crazy, but... would you like to have dinner with me? As a thank you for let me take the pictures."

"I would love that". She responded, with a big smile on her face.

She told Dannie to go to his home, that she would go out with this lovely lady. Dannie just smiled and left.

They went to MIKA's, and Therese ordered grilled salmon with lettuce and Alice ordered a chicken burger with fries.

They kept talking about anything and everything, until it was time to go home.

"Alice, do you have a house?"

"Yes I do, well... kind of...I live in a car..." She said embarrassed.

Therese felt bad for her, but then an idea popped up in her head.

"Alice, meet me tomorrow here at 1pm." Said Therese seriously.

"O-okay." Responded the woman, happy.

Therese felt a strong feeling for this woman, she didn't know why, but she wanted to help her in any way she could think of. And she thinks she has the perfect job for her, but for that to happen, she needed to make a call.

Once she got home, she called one of her friends.

"Hey April, tell me more about the job you are offering."

April began to tell her everything and Therese saw hope for Alicia's life to be changed for good.

"Great April, I'll tell her tomorrow, thank you so much, you're the best."

The next day, Carol was still not appearing, Therese got worried again, but thought that if it was something serious, everyone would know by now. So she decided to start working on editing the pictures she took yesterday of Alicia.  
She kept thinking about what Alicia would say when she heard the news. Would she be happy?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Karen knocking on the door. "For god sake! Now what?!" She thought.

"Hello Karen" said Therese making a briefly eye contact.

"Hi Ms.Belivet, I just wanted to remind you that in Friday you have the meeting with Mrs.Aird and the rest of your team." she said.

"Yes,thank you." She said dryly.

At lunch time, Therese met Alice at MIKA's and said:

"Alice, I have something to tell you." She said.

"Okay? Is it something bad?." She replied with concern.

"No, quite the opposite actually." She said, with a beaming smile.

"What would you say if I told you that you can have a well paid job?" Therese explained.

"No way, are you serious? This isn't a joke is it.?" 

"I'm serious. A friend of mine owns a Hotel near here and she needs help. She is indeed of a secretary, and I think you would be perfect for that job. And also, you can stay at one of the hotel's rooms until you can afford an apartment. " she said happy.

"Oh my God!" She said, with tears in her eyes. "I can't thank you enough." She said, grabbing Therese's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Oh I almost forgot, here." Therese pulled out a small phone for Alice.

"There's my number in it and also April's, your future boss. If you need anything, just call us. You are not alone anymore." She said, standing up and hugging the older woman.

•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•

Next day came and went without a trace of Carol. Therese was nervous about the meeting with her tomorrow. 

Dannie came later that day and they went to Therese's house.

"Okay T, what's going on? You've been silent all the week."He said worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."She said, looking away.

"I know you're not. You can tell me when you're ready. I'm here for you." He said handing her a beer.

"Thanks Dannie." She said.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•

Friday finally came and Carol was at her office,dressed with a white suit and black heels, her hair was in a small ponytail.  
Therese noticed something in Carol... something was different in her. She was cold to everybody, and didn't make any kind of eye contact with Therese, or anyone for that matter.

Once the meeting was over, Carol disappeared into the hallway. Therese supposed that Carol was going to the bathroom. So she was gonna wait for her to come out and talk things through.

"Oh, Therese" she said surprised. 

"Hello Carol. Can we talk for a minute?" She said seriously.

Carol thought for a second, then she nodded.

"What happened to you?"she asked.

Carol panicked for a second "had she seen the wound?" She thought.

"What do you mean?" She asked, with a poker face.

"You've been sick for 2 days. And you don't look like the kind of woman who misses a day of work." She said.

"I can't tell her the truth, she would be in danger...she can't know… she can't…" She thought. 

"Rindy was sick and she infected me." She said, lying through her teeth.

"Okay… how's Rindy?" Asked the young woman.

She didn't know why, but that question brought happiness to her. To know that someone she barely knew cared for her daughter.

"She's fine." She said smiling.

"I'm glad." She responded.

Therese turned to leave but Carol grabbed her by the wrist and said.

"I'm so sorry Therese...For snapping you the other day… You didn't deserve that… I'm sorry." She said with glassy eyes.

"Don't worry Carol... it's okay, I forgive you." She said, looking at her into her eyes. 

Green met blue, and it was as if all the world paralyze. Therese saw a lot of emotions crossing Carol's eyes. Fear? Love?... She didn't know. 

Carol was filled with different emotions. She wanted to comfort Harge and take Rindy with her. She wanted to step closer to Therese and kiss her… she wanted to be free...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did think? Let me know in the comments.


	6. A sea of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people, here's another chapter. Thank u all so much for your comments and kudos. 
> 
> Love u all😘

After the apology, Therese and Carol became more closer to each other. They started to talk to one another more and even go out sometimes after work.

Once,Therese invited Carol to lunch.  
Of course the older woman said yes. If she couldn't have Therese as her lover, at least she would have her as her friend.

After that, they decided to have lunch together every week.   
Therese explained a lot about herself. How mother abandoned her, the cause of her father's death… etc.  
Carol listened very attentive, asking questions when it was right and holding the younger woman when she cried as she remembered those bad moments.

Carol also opened herself, which was strange because the only person who knows her 100% is her best friend Abby.

Carol told her all she could about her childhood, and Abby. Also she told her about the light of her life, Rindy.   
She didn't say a word about Harge and Therese noticed it, but didn't want to push the blonde.

Today, Carol invited her to have dinner with her and Abby. The younger woman had never met her before, and was a little nervous.  
She dressed with a white blouse,blue jeans and black boots.  
Once she was ready, she headed to the place called Goiko.   
She was the first one to arrive, so she decided to wait for the two women outside the restaurant. Not even 10 minutes later, they arrived. 

"Hello, you must be the woman Carol couldn't stop talking about." Said Abby with a grin on her face as she extended her hand to sake Therese's.

"A pleasure to meet you." Said Abby.

"Likewise." Responded Therese.

"Shall we go inside ladies?" Said Carol as she look at Therese with a lovingly smile.

"Only if you two can control yourselves." Said Abby laughing.

"Ignore her, she's a pain in the ass" Carol said as she kicked the older brunette on her arm.

The trio entered to the restaurant and they were escorted to their table.

"Hi, my name is Alex and I will be your waitress tonight. Do you know what drinks would you have?" Asked the waitress.

"I would have a dry martini with an olive." Said Carol looking for something in her purse.

"I'll have some red wine" said Therese.

"I'll have the same as her" Said Abby pointing with her finger to Carol.

"So Therese, Carol tells me you are an excellent photographer." Abby said.

Therese was blushing and looked at Carol who was smirking at her.

"Y-yes, I suppose so. Also I don't know if I'm an 'excellent photographer'. She said nervously.

"Darling, I've seen your pictures, and I can say that you really have talent." Said Carol smiling at her.

"And also, isn't that something other people let you know you have? Keep what feels right, throw away the rest." Abby said looking her in the eye.

Luckily, Alex, the waitress, came with their drinks.

"Ladies, do you know what you are gonna have?." Asked 

"Yes, I'm gonna have a burger with French fries please." said Abby while reading the menu. 

"I'm gonna have barbecue chicken thighs with baked potatoes." Said Carol.

"And you miss?" Said Alex eyeing Therese. Carol noticed and gave the waitress a death glance. Luckily neither Therese or Alex notice it, but Abby did.

"I'm gonna have Grilled salmon with mashed potatoes, and the small salad." Responded Therese.

After Alex left, there was an uncomfortable silence, until Therese spoke.

"So Abby, what do you do for living?" Asked intrigued.

"Didn't Carol tell ya, I work in a furniture store called 'Bois Magique' which means magic wood."

"Wow, that's so cool, I'll have to go there sometime." Said Therese amused.

The three of them started laughing lightly.  
A minute later, Alex returned with their meals, but something was underneath Therese's plate.

"What's that?" Asked Abby.

"I don't know, let's see…" said Therese as she pulled out the note of her plate.

"Oh, it's a phone number." Said somewhat shocked. 

Carol was fuming with anger. But she couldn't do nothing about it. Therese wasn't hers, so she has no right to be mad at her. She knew very well that Therese was a very attractive woman. With those piercing green eyes and those dimples…

"Fucking Alex." She thought. 

"Are you gonna keep it?" Asked Carol, With a severe tone.

"Nah, I'm already interested in someone else." Said Therese looking for a brief moment to Carol and then she tossed the note to her purse. 

Carol was blushing very hard and Abby had to bite her tongue or otherwise she would have said something to embarrass more the two women.

"Really? And can we know who this person is?" Asked Abby intrigued.

"Um I-.." Therese didn't know what to respond.

"Can we at least known if it is a Man or a woman?" Asked Abby, trying to get information.

"It's a woman." Said Therese looking away from them.

"YASSS, you are one of us!!!!." She said enthusiastically.

"C'mon tell me moreeee,pretty pleaseee" said Abby begging.

"Well, she's tall, and has an excellent figure. She's and amazing woman, very smart and thoughtful. She's the best. She has a smile that lights up my world and her eyes… she has the most beautiful oceans eyes I've ever seen… Her hair is blonde, and I love it. And when she talks to me, or touches me.. it feels amazing…" said Therese. And then she blushes.

"Therese, are you in love? Asked Abby curiously.  
"I-I don't know." She responded truthfully.

"I think you are. Do you know if she feels the same way.? Asked the older brunette 

Therese shaked her head, she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Carol was in shock, Therese felt something for her. Then an idea popped up in her head. 

The dinner came to an end, and the three of them headed to their cars. As they were saying their goodbyes, Carol hugged Therese strongly and said to her ear. 

"You are not the only one my darling." And then kissed her on the cheek.

Once Carol was in her car with Abby, the brunette said.

"Carol, I know that look. What are you up to." Said Abby eyeing her best friend.

"I'm tired of living against my own grain. She likes me Abby, and I like her. I'm gonna do everything in my power to be with her." Carol said confidentially.

"What's your plan?" She asked.

"Well for starters…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Carol up to?🤔🤔🤔  
> Let me know what you think in the comments😊😊


	7. Can we kiss forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here's Carol's plan and some other things...😏😏
> 
> I hope you like it and thank you for all your kudos and your comments. LOVE U ALL❤❤❤❤

"I want full custody of Rindy, and I think I know how to make that happen." Said Carol as she drove.

"I have enough proof to put a restraint order against Harge. But I need your help."

"Count me in. How are we gonna do it?" The brunette asked.

"Tomorrow, come to my office and I will give you the photos of all the injuries Harge had made me. I can't go by myself because I'm sure that Karen will tell him. And please, help me to find an apartment to stay." she pleaded.

"Yes, don't worry Carol, everything's gonna be fine."Abby said, squeezing Carol's arm.

"What about Therese?" Asked Abby.

"The only think I know is that I have strong feelings for her, and she feels the same way… I want to be with her." Carol said, her voice cracking.

After a few minutes of silence, Carol said:

"I think I might be falling in love of Therese." She whispered, with tears threatening her eyes.

"Yeah, I think you are." Said Abby softly.

While Therese drove home, she couldn't stop thinking about what Carol said. "You are not the only one my darling". What did that mean? Did Carol like her? What was gonna happen? Did she really mean it?

Once she arrived home she went directly to sleep dreaming of a beautiful blonde that has stoled her heart.

~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~▪~

Next day at the office, Carol gave Abby the pictures and they talked more about the plan.

"Can Rindy stay with you for a few days?" Carol asked.

"Of course, you don't have to ask. I would love nothing more than to spend time with my precious goddaughter." Abby said happy.

"Thanks Abby, you're a star." She said. "I don't know how he's gonna take this, but it will get ugly, and I don't… I can't let her see that." She said, her voice cracking and her tears starting to flow freely.

Once that was over, Carol asked Karen if Therese, Richard and Genevieve had returned of their photo shoot. The secretary shaked her head.

"So Therese, what's your deal with Mrs.Aird?" Asked Genevieve intrigued.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"You two seem really close." She said while she adjusted her lens.

"So? Can someone be friends with her boss?" She asked bitery.

"Yeah, but it's different between you two."

"Whatever." She looked away

"Hey, I'm sorry if I offended you, I just wanted you to know that if you ever need me, I'm here. I've been in your position before." Said Genevieve softly.

"Thanks Gen, sorry for talking to you the way I did moments ago." Said Therese looking at the floor.

"Don't worry, I forgive you. By the way, I think Richard is a little obsessed with you, he hasn't stop taking pictures of you since we arrived." Said matter of factly.

"I've told him a thousand times that I'm not interested in him!" Said Therese rubbing her forehead.

"Let me deal with him, I know how to scare men away." She said laughing.

○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

A couple of hours passed, and finally they returned to their offices.

"Guys, Mrs. Aird wants you in her office in 2 minutes." Said Karen, looking directly at Therese.

When they entered the office, Carol was working in something in her laptop. A few seconds passed and she raised her head to look at them.

"Hi guys, how did the photo shoot went.?" Asked Carol.

"It went very well, we founded a few homeless people and took photos of them, and then we invited them to lunch." Genevieve said.

"I still don't know why do we have to invite them to lunch." Said Richard annoyed.

"Because those people are poor Richard and believe it or not, they might not eat anything for days, so yes, we will invite them to lunch every time we do photos of them, as a thank you." Said Therese getting angrier by the moment.

"She's right Mr.Semco, they are people, humans." Said Carol giving him a deadly glare.

Once they left, Carol waited a few minutes, and then, she went to Therese's office.

When she arrived at her door, Therese was with her camera and laptop passing photos to the computer. She didn't get at Carol enter because she was with her headphones. 

Carol stayed amused, watching the younger woman, tracing with her eyes all her body. A feeling she thought was long lost started. She felt a warm in her chest that descended through her stomach until between her legs.

She closed the door and approached her, then she put a hand in her desk, catching the woman's attention.

"Shit, you scared the shit out of me!" She said as she took of her headphones.

Carol laughed. "Sorry dear." She said, in a lovingly voice.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be daydreaming and listen to music. Therese said lowering her head.

Carol placed to finger in her chin and lifted the younger woman's head to look at her.

"Don't worry, you can listen to music. And you're adorable when you daydream." She said, staring into her green eyes.

"What were you listening to?" She said  
"It's a song that represents the way i feel for someone. It's stupid I know."  
"It's not stupid Therese, may I listen it?" She asked.  
Therese nodded, if she couldn't find the bravery to tell her, at least she would listen it through a song.  
Therese gave one of the headphone and gave it to her, then they started to started to listen to the music.

"Maybe it's the way you say my name  
Maybe it's the way you play your game  
But it's so good, I've never known anybody like you  
But it's so good, I've never dreamed of nobody like you

And I've heard of a love that comes once in a lifetime  
And I'm pretty sure that you are that love of mine

'Cause I'm in a field of dandelions  
Wishing on every one that you'd be mine, mine  
And I see forever in your eyes  
I feel okay when I see you smile, smile

Wishing on dandelions all of the time  
Praying to God that one day you'll be mine  
Wishing on dandelions all of the time, all of the time

I think that you are the one for me  
Cause it gets so hard to breathe  
When you're looking at me  
I've never felt so alive and free  
When you're looking at me  
I've never felt so happy

And I've heard of a love that comes once in a lifetime  
And I'm pretty sure that you are that love of mine

Cause I'm in a field of dandelions  
Wishing on every one that you'd be mine, mine  
And I see forever in your eyes  
I feel okay when I see you smile, smile

Wishing on dandelions all of the time  
Praying to God that one day you'll be mine  
Wishing on dandelions all of the time, all of the time

Dandelion into the wind you go  
Won't you let my darling know?  
Dandelion into the wind you go  
Won't you let my darling know that

I'm in a field of dandelions  
Wishing on every one that you'd be mine, mine  
And I see forever in your eyes  
I feel okay when I see you smile, smile

Wishing on dandelions all of the time  
Praying to God that one day you'll be mine  
Wishing on dandelions all of the time, all of the time

I'm in a field of dandelions  
Wishing on every one that you'd be mine, mine."

And then, it happened… Carol moved closer to Therese and said.

"Close your eyes darling." She softly said.  
Therese closed her eyes, feeling nervous.

Carol started to kiss her in her left cheek, then her right one, after that,she moved to Therese's neck and kissed her left side and her right side, and finally… her lips, her lips collided with Therese's and both melted to the touch. Therese was frozen, she couldn't believe that Carol Aird was kissing her.  
Both of them were enjoying the kiss, tongues found their way to each others mouths. Carol lead the kiss, she started kissing her lower lip, grabbing Therese by the waist and pulling her closer.  
Therese grabbed Carol by the neck, pulling her incredibly closer to her. Eventually they had to broke the kiss, grasping for air.

"That was… wow" said Therese, lost of words.  
"Yeah, wow indeed." Said Carol, brushing her hands to Therese's face.

"I don't think I have the strength or the words to tell you what you mean to me Therese. So instead of telling you, I'm gonna show you in every way I can." She said lovingly, kissing her hard again. 

"Give me your phone for a moment darling. You've told me what I mean to you through a song, it's only fair I do the same, song you think?" She said with a smirk. 

"Here, put your headphones on again." Carol said.

"You're the light, you're the night  
You're the colour of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (oh)  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?"

Tears started to threaten Therese's eyes. And so she did the only thing she could, she grabbed Carol by the neck and kissed her again and again, until they both were out of breath.

"You meant the world to me Therese, but I must tell you, there's a lot going on in my life right now...I want you, I want this, but I don't know if you want to be with me, with all the baggage I have…" Carol said sobbing. She started to explain all of her plan and her situation with Harge.

"Carol, I want you more than anything, I want ALL of you. You, Rindy, Abby… and I will stay by your side every step of the way." Therese said, wipping away Carol's tears.

"My angel, flung out of space." She said, and kissed her again, slowly.

They started like that for what it felt like hours, talking about everything, kissing each other and stealing glances. Then Carol's phone rang, it was Abby.

"Hi Abby, is everything alright?" She asked nervously, Therese intertwined her fingers with Carol's.  
"I'm at home with Rindy, the plan is in motion Carol, thanks to a few friends that I have the retrain order is already done and the cops are on their way to your house. She said

"Thank you Abby, I own you a big one " and then hung up.  
"Come home with me Carol, I don't want you to be alone." Said Therese.  
"Really?"She asked nervously  
"Yes, I won't let anything bad happen to you. If you want, Rindy can come too." She said looking into her blue eyes.

"That won't be necessary, I promised Abby she would have some goddaughter time with her, and Abby promised her to built a fort." She said chuckling.

"I can't wait to meet her." Said Therese, her words full of love.

"She will adore you, I already do." Carol said, and brought Therese's face closer to kiss her.  
"We should go now, it's getting late, but first I need to go to my house to fetch some clothes." Said Carol.

"He won't be there yet, would he? Therese asked scared.

"No, he usually goes home by 7:30pm. It's just 6pm so we have time, let's go." Carol said and grabbed Therese's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... what do you think? Let me know in the comments🤗❤


	8. I'm here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for not uploading any chapters last week but I was sick (I still am😅✌ don't worry it's not Covid-19)  
> I know this one is short but I also have loads of work from college😢  
> The next one will be larger.

They both decided it was better to take Therese's car, just in case someone followed them. Once inside, Therese spoke.

"Where do you live?" Asked Therese, turning the engineering on.

"In the country side." Said Carol as she looked through the window.

While Therese drove to Carol's house, the blonde started to think about her situation. Am I a horrible person ? How could I be so stupid to let this happen? Will she leave once she notice that I am too broken?  
Silent tears started to treat her eyes.

"Here we are. Ready?" Therese asked. "Carol?" Then she noticed.

"Hey... Carol... look at me." Therese put two fingers in the older woman's chin to make eye contact.

"What's wrong?" Asked Therese softly, stroking her cheek.

"It's nothing, let's go." And before the brunette could say something, Carol exited the car. 

Carol's walls were up again, and Therese hated it. She would try to talk to her on the way home. Maybe just there, the blonde would tell her something.

Carol had already made her way to her house once Therese entered. She called for Carol.

"Carol where are you?" Asked Therese.

"Upstairs." Yelled the blonde.

Therese went upstairs, but made a few stops to see the pictures hanging in the walls. A little girl was on a swing with her mother smiling to each other while Carol seemed to push Rindy's swing.

"That's Rindy, on her 4th birthday." Said Carol softly, her eyes were still puffy and red."We went to the park at her request. We had a really good time." Said Carol nostalgic.

"It's beautiful, she's beautiful... Just like her mother." Therese said affectionately, looking into those oceans eyes.

"C'mon, help me...Please?" Said Carol, looking straight into the green eyes. Almost pleading. 

Therese sensed an unspoken message. And said.

"I'll help you…Always." Grabbing Carol's hand and squeezing it lightly.  
The blonde smiled. A true smile.

While Carol got all her clothes and stuffs, Therese wandered around the bedroom. It was very cozy, with a king size bed, two white nightstands and a walk in wardrobe

Once they were finished packing, they headed to Therese's car again and drove away.

It's been a couple hours since they arrived at Therese's home, and none of them had yet said a word. Carol was sitting on the couch and Therese was on the kitchen table sitting in one of the chairs drinking coffee. 

"Okay Carol, this is getting ridiculous. Tell me what's bothering you?" Said Therese looking seriously, putting the cup of coffee away.

"I'm broken Therese, I can't do it anymore…. I don't have any more fight in me…" Carol said crying.

"What if I lost her? What if I lose you?!" She said crying soundly. "You shouldn't be with me. I'm old, broken and I have a lot of baggage… I'm nothing…" said defeatly.

Therese didn't know what to say, so she did the only thing she thought was the best. She rose up from the chair near the table and went to the couch where Carol was. Then, she grabbed Carol's face with both of her hands, wiped off her tears with her thumbs and kissed her softly on the lips. 

"We are all broken Carol, but you are not alone in this. You have Abby and I, we will fight with you, we will stand by you…. You are everything to me, your problems are my problems too. I care so much about you. And Rindy? She will be fine. She has an incredible mother and an amazing godmother. She will be fine I promise"

"She also will have an amazing new friend, an artist one I must say. I can't wait for the two of you to meet." She said with a small smile. Then Carol hugged Therese very thigh and whispered...

"I love you."Carol said . Her eyes shot wide open, trying not to show her blushing and embarrassment she looked away from Therese's eyes.

"Don't you know I love you too?" Said Therese lovingly.

"Y-you d-do" asked Carol, shocked. No one has ever told her that they loved her, only Abby (in a friendly way) her parents and Rindy. No lover has ever told her that, and Therese and her weren't even a couple, at least not yet. Or were they now?

"Of course, I've loved you all the way."Therese said, giving the older woman a warm smile

"My angel… flung out of space…" Carol said, stroking Therese's cheek and then she crushed her lips with Therese's.

Hours passed, they both later on the couch hugging each other, kissing the others lips, etc. Then Carol got up a little bit from the couch and said.

"Therese?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"What are we."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.. are we just friends, are we friends with benefits or are we a couple?" Carol asked nervously 

"I don't think I can't be just friends with you Carol, I love you so much for just being friends." Said Therese honestly.

"Soo.. does that mean that you're my girlfriend?"  
Asked Carol with a grin on her face. That made Therese blush a lot. 

"If you want to, I guess yeah." Said Therese, getting nervous.

"You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I would love to be your girlfriend."

"I like the sound of that." Said Therese kissing Carol's lips. "You are my home Carol Aird, I will always find my way to you."

"You're my home too Therese Belivet, and I will always find my way to you. Distance or whatever happens would not tear us apart." 

" I love you" said Therese again. 

Then they kissed. The kiss started slowly, lips crushing, tongues letting again. The kiss heated and they started to touch all their bodies. Carol started with Therese's tight and Therese with Carol's neck, leaving hickeys all the way through her neck…

On the other side of the city, Harge arrived home just to greeted with cops. They arrested him and take him into custody for 48 hours until he could testify before the judge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo what do you think? Let me know in the comments. Love you all and stay safe🤗❤


	9. I wonder what it's like to be loved by you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being absent for so long. I'm back and here's a new chaper.   
> this is my first time writing a sex scene, so, im sorry if its bad.  
> Hope you enjoy it AND I LOVE YOU ALL

They kept kissing each other, roaming their hands in each others bodies.

"Take me to bed." Said Therese breathless. They made their way to the bedroom with some difficulty.

Carol began to remove Therese's shirt as she kissed her neck. Then she lowered Therese's pants and left her in her underwear. Her bra and panties were black with lace. Therese was staring at Carol with lust in her eyes. Once Carol saw it, she began to undress herself but a gentle hand stopped her.

"Let me. Please?" Therese asked, biting her lower lip. Carol could only nod. 

Therese began to undress Carol, very slowly. First she took off her blouse, then her pants. She put her hand in Carol's back and said.

"Can I?" Said Therese, with desire. 

"Yes." Carol breath out.

Therese unclasped Carol's bra and stared open mouth to her breasts. She quickly cupped them and kiss them tenderly. Carol arched her back and brought Therese more closer to her. Then she brought her hands to the younger woman's face and kissed her on the lips as she took off Therese's bra. Carol didn't hesitated a second, and brought her mouth to the brunette's left nipple. She started sucking it and leaving wet kissed around it. Then she did the same with the other nipple. Therese was panting from the pleasure Carol was giving her.

"Fuck, Therese, you feel so good." Said Carol, cupping both breasts and kissing her neck, leaving hickeys.

"Carol…" Therese said, trying to control her breathing. 

"What do you want Therese?" Asked Carol in a playful tone.

"I want you."

"You have me. Anything more specific?"

"Fuck...Carol...I-I want…" she said, trying to think about it.

"Tell me what you want. I will do it." Carol said, stroking Therese's breasts.

"Fuck me, please?" Therese pleaded

"A pleasure."

Carol began to descend into Therese's cunt , leaving wet kisses on her way. Once she got between Therese's legs she said:

"Fuck baby, you smell divine. I can't wait to taste you baby girl." Said Carol with pure lust.

Carol licked Therese's pussy slowly, with her fingers, she parted the folds and put her mouth on her clit, earning a moan from Therese. Carol started to suck it and licked several times. After that, she plugged two fingers into Therese entrance, and the brunette cried out of pleasure.

"O-oh fuck... just like that" Therese said panting. Her hand moved to Carol's head to keep her in that position.

Carol started to go faster, moving her fingers in and out of Therese. The younger woman started to tremble.

"C-Carol… I think… I-I'm g-gonna cum!!" Therese said moaning loudly and arching her back.

"Come for me sweetheart." Said Carol, now stroking Therese's clit with her thumb.

"I-I'm coming!!!" Cried Therese. A rush of liquid went through Therese and Carol put her mouth so she could have it all. 

"Honey you taste deliciously." Said Carol, running her tongue one more time to catch all Therese's cum. A minute later, she crawled back up to Therese's level.

"Wow… that was… I don't have words to describe it." Said Therese looking at Carol lovingly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Carol said, grabbing Therese's hand, and kissing it.

"I love you so much Carol." Said the brunette, and kissed the blond on the lips.

"I love you too darling." She said, kissing Therese back.

Eventually, they both drifted to sleep, resting in each others arms.

The next morning, Carol woke up first, with a big smile on her face. She turned her head to Therese's direction, and a tear escaped from her eye. She couldn't believe how lucky she was right now. Her love was just sleeping next to her, her angel was with her. She wanted every morning to be like this. Eventually, mother nature called and she got up to go to the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. There were hickeys all over her neck and breasts. She touched them delicately and another tear escaped. She was so focused on the love marks that she didn't even heard the door open and a pair of arms hugging her waist.

"Good morning Carol." Therese said hugging the older woman.

"Good morning angel." Carol turned to hug Therese too.

"Baby, are you okay?" Asked Therese, seeing Carol's tears in her face.

"I am, I am more than okay. I just couldn't believe that you actually love me." She said honestly.

"I am, I am so in love with you. I wanna go travel with you, do everything with you." She said, kissing the blonde lips.

"You know, once all of this is over, we should go and travel the world." Carol said, running her fingers in Therese's hair.

"Really?" Therese was thrilled about the idea.

"Yeah. I wanna travel the world with you. Even though you are my world." Said Carol affectionately.

"Where would you like to go?" Asked Carol.

"I've always wanted to go to Spain." Responded the brunette.

"Oh Spain… I missed it." Said Carol nostalgic.

"You know who to speak Spanish?" Asked intrigued.

"I do actually. I went there to practice it when I was 17 years old."

"Can you say something in Spanish?" Asked Therese with her big green eyes looking directly at her.

"What do you want me to say?" Asked the blonde.

"Anything." Responded the younger woman.

"Eres preciosa, mi ángel. Te quiero muchísimo." Carol said, and then she kissed Therese.

"I don't know what that meant but for your reaction,I take it it was something good." Said Therese chuckling. 

"It means ' you are precious, my angel. I love you so much'." 

"I love you too." And they kissed again.

Moments passed, they went back to Therese's bed and layed on it. Carol was reading her email with her phone and with the other hand, she was stroking Therese's hair. An habit she had picked up recently and they both love it . They stayed in silence until Therese's stomach started to sound.

"I think someone's hungry " Carol said laughing.

They both got up and headed to the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast. While Carol was doing the eggs, Therese stood behind her, admiring her. Imagining her life with days like this. She wanted this moment to be forever.

"C'mon slowpoke, breakfast is ready." Said Carol, turning her head towards her love.

They both ate in comfortable silence, stealing glances to each other. Once they were finished, Carol asked Therese what she wanted to do today and she said she wanted to go to the park to take some more photos for the project.

They quickly got dressed and headed to the park hand in hand.

"I'm gonna take some pictures over there, you coming?"

"Always my darling." Said Carol with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Later, now behave." Therese said with.a grin on her face. Carol just laugh.

"Go ahead, I'm gonna call Abby to see how Rindy and her are." Carol said, reaching for her phone.

"Okay. Say hi to Abby and Rindy from my part." Therese said

"I will, see you in a minute baby." She kissed her on the lips.

Carol began to call Abby. 

"Hi dear, how's Rindy?"Asked the blonde.

"Hello Blondie, Rindy is fine, here, let me get her for you."

"Mama?" Rindy said softly.

"Hi sweetheart, how's my special girl doing?" 

"Hi momma, last night aunt Abby and I built the biggest fort ever!" Rindy said happy.

"Wow, bigger than ours?" Carol said, acting surprised.

"YES! Way bigger!! Also we made cookies!! I saved you 2. Aunt Abby wanted to eat them all! Rindy said chuckling.

"Thank you pumkpin. This afternoon we will go to Aunty Abby's to pick you up, okay?"

"We?who's coming with you? Is it daddy? Rindy asked intrigued 

Carol froze for a moment. Just the mention of Harge send a cold trough her spine.She made a mental note to tell Rindy about their fathers situation.

"No, is a very dear friend of mine, she likes the same things as you. Like painting."

"REALLY? WHAT'S HER NAME?!" Exclaimed Rindy 

"Therese Belivet"

"That's a very cool name!" The little one said happy.

"It is, is special, just like she is." Carol smiled at the thought of the younger woman.

"I can't wait to meet her!!. I got to go mama. See you later. Love you!"

"Okay baby, give the phone back to Abby. Love you too sunshine."

"Okay now nitwit, spill it." Demanded Abby in friendly way.

Carol laughed. 

"Not now nitwit, later." Said the older woman.

"At least tell me you two had sex." Abby pleaded.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything!" Carol said chuckling.

"Now I know you had had sex. I bet you're blushing." Said Abby.

"Oh shut up. See you later. Bye idiot !"

"I WANT DETAILS LATER YOU HEAR ME?! Also, you must bring your lady or I will kick you." Said Abby serious. Then she laugh at her own seriousness.

"I will, bye bye" Carol said.

"Byee" 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what did y'all think? let me know in the comments!


	10. Happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. So sorry for being MIA for about a whole month. College has been a bitch and also I got a new job at a photography association. I hope you like this chapter. I already have another one prepared and I will post it later this week. As always, thank you so much for your kudos and comments :)  
> Love you all and stay safe!

Once Carol finished her call with Abby, she went with Therese, who was taking photos near the fountain. 

"Hey, beautiful." Said Therese, quickly taking a picture of Carol.

"I will have to grow used to that camera." Said the blonde chuckling. She then walked a few more steps and wrapped an arm around the smaller woman's waist and brought their lips together.

"Hello again sweetheart. Can I see some of your pictures?" Asked Carol.

"Sure." Said Therese smiling. She handed the camera to Carol and started to watch the photos.

"My god! These are amazing darling! You have a lot of talent, my dear." Carol said, handing the camera back to her owner.

"Thanks." Therese said blushing.

"You're cute when you blush. I hope I can make you blush forever." Said Carol lovingly, stroking Therese's cheek.

"Oh, I'm sure you will. Anyways, how was the call, how's Rindy and Abby?" Asked the brunette.

"They are perfectly fine. I swear, when those two get together…Lord have mercy." Carol said smiling.

"They sound wild." Therese said giggling.

"You bet they are." Carol said between small laughs. 

"I'm done taking pictures. What do you wanna do now?" Asked the brunette.

"Maybe we should have lunch." Said Carol.

"Yeah, you're probably right, I'm starving."

"Me too, but not especially for food." Carol said while she put her hand in Therese's ass.

"Carol! There are people here!" Exclaimed Therese wide-eyed.

"Like I care. I love my girlfriend and I wanna show it to the whole world." Carol said looking straight into her lover's eyes.

"I love you too and I love it when you call me your girlfriend." Therese said, lost in Carol's blue eyes.

"The sentiment is mutual. Now let's go, I'm hungry." The older woman said, and grabbed Therese's hand, interlacing their fingers. 

They arrived at a restaurant called  _ Swish _ . Once inside, they were led to a table.

"Hello ladies, my name is Thomas and I will be your waiter today. Do you know what you're gonna drink?" He asked.

"Yes, we're gonna have a bottle of red wine please."

"Perfect. I will be back in a second." And then he left.

"Are you nervous?" Asked Carol.

"A little bit, what if she doesn't like me? Or thinks I stole her mom from her or something like that?" Said Therese with a little bit of panic in her voice.

"Darling, that won't happen. I'm sure she's gonna love you." Carol said as she squished her lover's hand.

Thomas came back with their drinks and asked them if they already knew what they were gonna order for lunch.

"I will have grilled chicken with baked potatoes." Said Carol handing him the menu.

"I'll have beef steak with potato chips, please." Said Therese. 

They kept talking about the meeting with Abby and Rindy. Once they finished their plates, they decided to skip dessert.

"It's still early to go to Abby's house. What do you wanna do?" Said Therese as she checked her phone.

"Well, how about  _ we _ get dessert at your apartment?" Said Carol with a grin on her face.

Therese looked at her and understood everything.

"Okay, let's go." The brunette said as she pulled Carol's hand.

"Impatient, are we darling?" The older woman said with a seductive voice.

"Like you can't imagine." She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? In the next chapter, Therese is gonna meet the infamous Abby!!


	11. Therese and Rindy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guess who forgot that Abby and Therese already met? xD This chapter, instead of Abby meeting Therese, is gonna be Therese meeting Rindy. Anyways, hope you like it :) and thanks for all the kudos and lovely comments. Happy holidays!!

Once they got to Therese's apartment, they didn't even make it to the elevator. Carol started to unbutton the brunette's shirt and kissed her neck, as she pushed her against the wall.

"Fuck" said Therese gasping for breath.

Then, they felt a vibration coming from Carol's purse. 

"Of course the phone rings." Said Carol letting out a sigh. She grabbed the phone and saw Abby's ID showing up.

"I swear I'm gonna kill her." Said Carol with a chuckle.

"Who is it?" Asked Therese as she started to bottom-up her shirt.

"Abby." Said Carol as she answered the call.

"This better be urgent Abigail." Said Carol acting serious.

"Hello to you too dear friend." Said Abby sarcastically.

"What's wrong? Is Rindy okay?" Asked the blonde concerned.

"Yeah she's fine, she just wants to see you now." Said Abby.

"Now, like right now?" Asked the older woman.

"Yes, and bring your little girlfriend. I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING." Said giggling impatiently.

"Okay okay, we're on our way." Said Carol as she hung up.

"Change of plans darling, we have to go now to Abby's house." Said Carol as she kissed her lover one more time.

They drove in comfortable silence, but as they were approaching Abby's neighborhood, Therese began to get really anxious. Carol sensed it and took her lover's hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Darling, it's gonna be okay. She will love you." Carol said, trying to reassure the younger woman.

"I hope so. " said Therese, letting out a sigh.

They arrived at Abby's house and Carol knocked at the door.

"Coming!" Said Abby before she opened the door.

"Well, look who's here." The older brunette said as she hugged her best friend.

Once they pulled away, the brown eyes found the green ones.

"Hello red cheeks" Said Abby, with a warm smile.

"Hi, Abby." Said Therese as she hugged Abby.

"So polite." Said Abby looking at her.

"Yes, unlike someone I know." Said Carol playfully.

"Whatever you mean, jailbird" Abby said back with a grin on her face.

Abby guided them to the living room where Rindy was playing with some dolls.

"Mommy!!" Said the little brunette as she ran to her mother to hug her.

"Hello, my darling." Said Carol as she hugged her daughter and kissed her cheeks.

Rindy then noticed Therese and got shy.

"Hey Rindy, it's okay. Let me introduce you to a dear friend of mine. This is Therese. " At that, Therese felt a pang of pain,  _ friend? _ She thought. 

"Hi,Rindy." Therese said, putting on her best smile so the little girl wouldn't notice her sadness at Carol's words. Rindy got shy and hide behind her mother's legs.

Carol sensed the change on her lover's face and said.

"Sweet pea, why don't you go to your room and pack? We'll be leaving soon." Carol said to her daughter as she kissed her head.

Rindy ran to the guest room to start packing.

"Babe… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that… I didn't want to overwhelm her. I will tell her soon I promise." Carol said as she reached to hug Therese.

"I know, I'm sorry for the way I reacted." Therese said, burying her head in Carol's neck.

"Don't worry." Said the blonde kissing the brunette's lips.

They went to the kitchen where Abby was making some coffee.

"You two want some?" Asked the older brunette as she put some coffee on one mug.

"Yeah." Both replied at the same time.

"Let's see what is doing Rindy." Said Carol as she went to the guest room. The two brunettes soon followed her.

"Hey sunshine, what's taking you so long?" Asked the blonde.

"I'm just trying to fit my trainers, but they won't fit!" Rindy said frustrated.

"Here, let me help you." Said Therese as she approached the little child.

"Thank you, Therese." Said Rindy with a big smile.

Once Therese put the trainers in the bag, they headed to the living room to finish their coffee before they were on the road again.

"Mommy, is daddy gonna pick me up tomorrow?" At that, the three women tensed.

"U-Uh, no he won't, darling. Daddy has done a very bad thing and now is with the police." Said the mother still tense. 

"What did he do?" Asked the child.

"Honey, you're too little to understand it now." Said Carol, looking at her daughter's eyes.

At that moment, Carol's phone rang. It was her lawyer, Todd Haynes. 

"Hello?" Said the older woman.

"Carol? We need to talk." Said Haynes with a serious tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what did y'all think? let me know in the comments.


	12. Walking through the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people, here's another chapter :) I hope you enjoy it. Also, happy New Year to all of u. Let's hope this 2021 will be less shitty than 2020 xD Anyways, love u all, and stay safe!

Carol decided to move to the kitchen while Therese put the TV on so Rindy could watch some cartoons. Both Abby and her followed Carol.

"What's wrong?" Asked Carol anxious. Both Abby and Therese were just behind the older woman, trying to listen to what Todd said.

"I've just been informed that you and Harge are gonna go to the courtroom to solve this situation." Said Mr.Haynes. Carol took a deep breath and exhaled.

"When is it?" Asked Carol, running a hand through her hair.

"Friday morning, at 8 o'clock ." Said Todd.

"Okay, I'll be there. Should I bring copies of the photos Abby sent you?" Asked the blonde as she turned her body to look at Abby and Therese.

"Yes, bring them just in case." Affirmed Todd.

"Okay, also, do you know if we can put Karen in front of the judge? Because I'm almost 100% sure that she and Harge worked together." Said Carol.

"I'm sorry Carol, but there's no solid proof that she's working for or with Harge. It would be your word against hers." Responded the lawyer, defeated.

"Okay, thank you anyway." Said the blonde with sadness in her voice.

"See you on Friday Carol." Said Mr.Haynes.

"See you." Responded Carol.

"Oh and Carol? Don't come alone. It's always good to have some support." Said the man, trying to reassure the woman.

"I won't go alone, thank you." Said the blonde with a small smile.

As she hung up, the two brunettes were looking at her, trying not to shoot her with a million questions.

"So?" Asked Therese, feeling nervous.

"On Friday… I have to go to the courtroom to try to solve this problem." Said Carol, not looking at anyone in the eyes.

"I asked him if we could take Karen too, but he said we couldn't, we don't have any proof that she and Harge work or are together, you know?" Continued explaining the older woman.

"So what now? We just go to work,  _ facing her _ every day, as nothing happened?" Asked Therese, her tone showing anger.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I don't know what else to do." The blonde started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm sorry babe, I'm not angry that you can't do anything more. I'm angry at the fact that we  _ know _ that she works for Harge, and  _ we _ _ can't _ do anything about it." Said the younger woman caressing Carol's face.

"I think… I think we  _ can _ do something." Said Abby thinking.

"What?" The couple asked.

"What if… what if we get her to talk? And record it? Said Abby with an evil smile. 

"Abby, YOU. ARE. A. GENIUS." Said Therese as she went to hug the older brunette very tightly.

"But how are we gonna do this?" Asked Carol, thinking it's very improbable that Karen would admit such a thing.

"Let me worry about that." Said Abby. "First we need to put Harge in jail, then, we would work on that Karen. God! I hate that woman!" Exclaimed Abby, making the couple laugh.

"Okay, ladies, let's do this!" Said Carol confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? let me know in the comments :) Also,the next chapter is the trial!


	13. Talking body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, sorry to disappoint you, but this chapter is not the trial. I completely forgot that I had this one written before the next one ( which is the trial). Anyway, I hope u enjoy this one. Thanks for the comments and kudos! Love you all and stay safe!

Once they got out of Abby's house, they decided it was the safest to stay at Therese's apartment. Rindy was so excited to spend the night with her mother and her new  _ friend _ . After all, Therese promised Rindy she could pick the movie to watch after dinner.

"You're a star, you know that?" Said Carol as she kissed the brunette's neck.

"I know I am." Said Therese jokingly.

"Is dinner ready Therese?" Asked the child as she looked at the kitchen.

"Almost!" Said Therese.

When Rindy turned her head to watch more TV, Carol said:

"You are truly an angel, flung out of space." Kissing her lover's lips.

"If you continue like this, we won't end up eating anything." Said Therese as she kissed her back.

"Okay, okay." The blonde said, raising her arms in defeat.

They had some soup for starters, then they ate some roast beef with mashed potatoes. For dessert, Therese surprised Rindy with ice cream.

Once dinner was over, Rindy went to the couch, and Therese told her to pick up a movie while she and Carol cleaned up the dishes.

Once they returned to the couch, Rindy had already chosen a movie.

"What are we watching?" Asked the mother.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone!" Rindy said excitedly.

"I love that movie!" Said Therese, happy.

"I love it too! It's my favorite! I wanna have the book too." Said Rindy as she pressed 'play' so the movie could start.

"What house are you? I'm Ravenclaw." Said Rindy proudly.

"I'm Hufflepuff." Said Therese proud too.

"Mommy is Gryffindor!" The child said as she pointed her mother with her finger.

"You got me, I'm a huge Harry Potter fan." Said Carol laughing as she grabbed the nearest blanket.

Both Carol and Therese got on the couch with the blanket covering all of them. 

Rindy fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Therese grabbed her and put her on the bed in the guest room. Carol was at the door with tears in her eyes.

"Carol, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Whispered Therese as she didn't want Rindy to wake up.

"Darling, these are tears of joy. I can't believe how lucky I am." She said as she kissed her lover's lips.

They both went to bed, exhausted from all that has happened today. 

"Honey?" Asked Carol.

"Yes?" Responded Therese, as she put on her pajamas.

"I will tell Rindy about us, tomorrow." Carol said, looking straight into her favorite green eyes.

"Really? Are you sure?" Asked Therese with a little bit of worry.

"Yes. I don't want to hide you. You two, along with Abby, are the best things I have." Said Carol truthfully.

"Okay, I love you so much." Responded Therese, kissing fiercely her lover's lips.

"Babe, when's Rindy's birthday?" Asked Therese.

"In 2 months." Responded Carol, as she laid on bed.

"It's in July?!"

"Yeah, the 23rd. Why?" Asked Carol curious.

"I just have an idea, but I will look more into it once all of this is over." Said Therese resting her head in Carol's chest.

"May I know what's your idea?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Nope, not yet." Said Therese as she kissed her lover's lips.

"When's your birthday sweetheart? I can't believe I don't even know your birthday!" Exclaimed Carol in frustration.

"Hey, don't worry, with all that's been happening, birthdays are the least of our problems." Said Therese as she kissed her girlfriend again.

"And to answer your question, mine is the 14th of September, yours?"

"22nd of February." Said the blonde as she caressed the brunette's tight.

"Carol…" moaned Therese. Carol continued her ministrations, with the other hand, she pushed her lover's neck to be able to kiss her, fiercely. Tongues met each other. The kiss was unhurried, full of love and passion. Eventually, they had to break apart to be able to breathe.

Carol took Therese's pajamas off. First, her shirt, exposing those breasts that she loves. Then, she took one nipple into her mouth, flicking it and sucking it hard. At that, Therese moaned. Once she was done with one breast, she did the same to the other one, as Therese pulled her closer to her.

"C-Carol…" Moaned Therese. "I-I n-need…" said the younger woman, trying to control her breathing.

Carol let go of the breast and locked eyes with her lover.

"What do you need, angel?" Asked the blonde with a grin on her face.

"I need you." Exhaled the brunette.

"You already have me, anything more specific?" Said Carol as she kissed Therese's neck.

"Mmm… I-I need u…. Inside please." Pleaded Therese.

"Want me inside of you with my tongue or my fingers." Said the older woman, making her way down Therese's wet center. She took the brunette's pants and panties off at once.

"Both, please, I want your mouth on me as you fuck me with your fingers." Said panting.

"Oh God." Carol moaned as she heard Therese's request. She didn't lose any more time as she put her mouth to Therese's clit, and her fingers found their way to her entrance.

"Oh fuck!" Exclaimed Therese. "Keep doing that, baby." Said Therese as she moaned. Carol curled her fingers, hitting her G-spot, and doing while doing it, Therese's hips rose from the bed. The blonde woman had to use the other hand to lay Therese still.

"Oh baby, you taste so good." Moaned Carol as she sucked and licked her lover's pussy.

"Oh, Carol!" Her legs started to tremble, and soon a rush of hot liquid was rushing down. Carol licked all she could. Then, she crawled back to where her lover's head was and kissed her roughly. As the kiss went on, Therese could taste herself on Carol's lips. At that, an urge to taste the older woman appeared in Therese.

"Now's my turn." Said Therese as she climbed on top of Carol.

"You have too many clothes for what I have planned for you." She said as she began to unbutton Carol's shirt, gasping when she saw her beautiful breasts.

"You're perfect." Said Therese as she took one nipple into her mouth and started sucking it.

"Fuck…" gasped Carol. Therese continued her ministrations on the other breast. At that, Carol moaned loudly as she took off her pants and panties.

Therese trailed down, leaving wet kisses in Carol's stomach until she reached her center.

"Please… Therese…". Therese loved hearing Carol say her name, using it as a plea, so, as a reward, she plunged two fingers inside Carol, and then she curled them. She continued entering her, harder each trust, as she sucked the older woman's clit.

"F-fuck…. Therese!" Carol gasped. "Don't stop, baby… it f-feels so g-good," Carol said, moaning and breathing heavily. 

"You taste amazing, my love." Therese said as she continued her ministrations. 

Soon enough, Carol started trembling and whimpering.

"T-Therese… I'm c-close… Please don't stop!" Yelled Carol as she bucked her hips.

Therese applied more pressure as she sucked the older woman's clit and trust even harder, adding a third finger. At that, Carol let go. She came. Hard. And Therese licked all Carol had to offer her, to the point that her juices were dripping from Therese's chin.

"My God… that was-" Carol was silent with a kiss from Therese.

"Amazing." Said the brunette.

"Amazing indeed. I love you so much, my angel." Said Carol lovingly. 

"I love you too, my love." Then, they both drifted to sleep, cuddling each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I suck at describing sex scenes, I'm trying to get better at it xD bear with me. Let me know what are your thoughts about the chapter! Love u :3


	14. Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, THE TRIAL! hope you like this one.😊 Thank you for the kudos and comments on the last chapter😘  
> Love you all and stay safe!😘

Today it was the day. The day where Carol, Abby, and Therese would go in front of the judge to get Harge between bars. As she promised to her lover, Carol told Rindy that she and Therese were a couple. The little one was super excited and ran to the brunette to hug her tightly as the blonde watched their interaction with crystal eyes. 

Now, Carol was on her way to drop Rindy off at her parent's house. Once they arrived, Carol told them all of what was happening, before she made her way back to Therese's apartment, to get ready.

Todd was already waiting for them outside when the trio arrived.

"Hello, ladies." Said Todd as she shook Carol's hand, then Therese's and finally Abby's.

"Carol, are you ready?" Said the lawyer.

"Yes, I am ready." Responded the older woman.

Once they entered, they were guided to a large room, where the judge would be in a few minutes. Harge's family was already there and they gave Carol a dead look.

"Ignore them." Said Abby.

The two brunettes were seated on the third row of seats. Carol was on the first one, next to Todd.

The judge entered the room and everyone went silent.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Judge Mulder Fox. Let's begin with this shall we?" Said Mr.Fox.

Todd started to talk.

"Today we're here to demand Harges Aird's behavior towards her ex-wife, Ms.Carol Aird."

"Do you have proof about that behavior?" Asked the judge.

"Yes, we do. Here" Mr.Haynes handed a brown folder with pictures inside.

"Oh my goodness." Examined Mr.Fox.

"I would like to call Mr.Harges Aird to the stand please." Said Todd.

Harge got up and went.

"Mr.Aird, is it true that you have been abusing your now ex-wife?" Asked Todd.

"I haven't been abusing her, just making her see that what she was and still is, was unnatural and disgusting." Harge said, looking directly at Carol.

Carol felt her blood boil hearing her ex-husband.

"And your way to 'show her' was punishing her? Using violence?" Said Todd.

"It was the only way to cure her. She's mine, she's my responsibility." Harge said, with anger.

"I'm not yours Harge!" Said Carol loudly from her seat.

"ORDER IN THE ROOM." Said judge Mulder hitting the table with the wooden hammer.

"Mr.Aird, answer the question that Mr.Haynes asked you." Said Mr.Fox.

"That was the only way I could think of." Harge said as he lowered his head.

"No more questions, your honor." Said Todd looking at the judge.

Now, Harge's lawyer, Thomas Tucker, was talking.

"I would like to call Mrs.Aird to the stand, please." Said Mr.Tucker with a grin on his face.

Carol got up and said, "Is Ms.Ross not Mrs.Aird." Said angry.

"Mrs.Aird," Carol's was about to explode, but then something clicked in her mind. He was trying to make her furious in front of the judge, by calling her 'Mrs.Aird'. She wouldn't let that happen.

"Did you or did you not, had an affair with Ms.Gerhard?"

"Yes, but that was before Harge and I even got married. And it was just one night. We both decided that our friendship was more valuable than one nightstand. We love each other, but we are not _in love_ with each other." Said Carol, looking at Therese. The younger woman had a look that she couldn't quite describe. Was it anger? Sadness? It broke her.

"Are you aware that your _doings_ with other women, was what caused all of this?" Said Harge's lawyer.

"I wasn't with a woman the moment Harge and I got married. Unlike him, I didn't cheated on him." Said the older woman, getting angrier by the moment.

"Is the divorce done?" Asked Tucker.

"Almost, Harge has to sign the papers, I've already signed them." Responded Carol.

"So technically, you're still his wife." Accused Thomas. 

"I am not her wife anymore." Said in a defensive tone.

"Why do you think your husband hit you?" Asked the lawyer.

"Because he wants to control me. He wants me to be his toy." Said the blonde.

"I think Harge only wants to fix the family you broke, Carol." He said. At that, Carol's lawyer interfered.

"Your Honor, Mr. Tucker is here trying to say that Mr. Aird's actions towards her ex-wife were acceptable. " said Todd.

"No more questions, your honor." Said Harge's lawyer.

Mr.Fox and the rest of the jury made a decision.

"Is Mr. Harge Aird guilty of the accusations?" Asked the judge.

"Guilty." Responded the jury.

"Mr.Aird, you will be sent to prison for 2 years for abusive behavior towards your ex-wife, and sole custody of Ms.Rindy Aird will be guaranteed to Ms.Carol Ross.

Carol, Therese, and Abby cried tears of joy. Finally, Carol's nightmare was over.

Once they left the courtroom, they decided to go out for dinner to celebrate. 

Carol and Therese went to the younger woman's apartment and Abby to hers. They decided to meet at 7 pm at _Mika's._

The drive home was silent, and a little bit uncomfortable. Therese's mind kept racing with questions. _Why didn't she tell me that she and Abby had slept together? Does she have feelings for her? Is she in love with Abby? How am I gonna compete with her? Abby is perfect, perfect life, she has money…_

When they arrived at their destination, Therese went in first and headed directly to her room, closing the door behind.

_Fuck!_ Carol thought.

She went to Therese's room and knocked at the door. 

"Therese? Can I come in?" Asked the blonde. No response was given, but she heard small sobs. _Oh, no, no, no_. Thought Carol. Without warning, she opened the door. Therese was sitting in bed, crying silently.

"My angel, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Said Carol, with tears in her eyes.The older woman hugged Therese tightly.

"Please, believe when I tell you that I love you so much." Said the blonde as she kissed her lover's head.

"What Abby and I had was long over, it was just one nightstand. We didn't love each other. You're the only one I love." Carol said as she stroked her girlfriend's hair.

Therese stopped crying and turned around to face the blonde.

"I'm not mad, I guess I'm just jealous. I can't give you the same as she does. She has money, I don't…" said Therese in a small voice, without looking her in the eyes.

"Therese, look at me." Carol said as she pushed Therese's chin up to meet her eyes. "I don't care about money or possessions. All I want is your heart and soul because for sure you gained mine. You're all I want. There aren't enough words to say how I feel about you. I love you so much, my angel." said the blonde as she pulled Therese's lips to hers. The kiss was soft, full of love and passion.

"You have my heart and soul. You and Rindy do." She said as she broke the kiss, just to kiss her again more fiercely. 

"I love you so much." Said Therese between kisses.

"My angel… flung out of space." Said the blonde as she started to unbutton Therese's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me knoww :3


	15. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, here's another chapter 😊 I hope you like this one.   
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos 😘  
> Stay safe y'all! 😊😘
> 
> PS: I won't be able to post next week bc I have my finals and I have to study 😔 I will try to post a one-shot that I have almost finished so you guys have something to read.😊

It has been 7 months since Harge was put to prison. Their lives were at best right now. The exhibition of the  _ Infinity _ project has been an authentic exit, all the pieces were sold. 

Therese and Gen became close friends, and even Abby started dating the redhead. Richard finally lost any interest in Therese.

Also, Therese contacted Alicia again, and they became closer, like mother and daughter. Carol brought a place, on Madison Avenue, and, on their 6th month anniversary, she asked Therese to move in with her and Rindy.  _ Of course _ , she said yes.

For Rindy's birthday, the couple surprised her with plane tickets to go to the UK, to Hogwarts castle. Rindy was static all the way to the UK. 

Once they arrived there, Rindy insisted on putting on her Ravenclaw uniform to go to the castle. 

As soon as they arrived there, they saw a lot of stores with things from Harry Potter. As it was Rindy's birthday, Therese brought her all the books of Harry Potter and a 'magic' wand. Carol brought her the golden snitch and the broomstick  _ Nimbus 2000. _

Also, Carol and Therese got something for each other. Carol gave her pajamas with the Hufflepuff theme and a time turner necklace.

Therese got her a personalized acceptance letter from Hogwarts and a set of pajamas with the Gryffindor theme. 

Christmas was just around the corner, and they had a huge surprise for Rindy. Since they came home from their holidays in the UK, the little one has been obsessed (even more) with Harry Potter. So for Christmas, they got her a  [ Ravenclaw gift Trunk. ](https://www.harrypotterplatform934.com/collections/hogwarts-gift-trunks/products/ravenclaw-hogwarts-gift-trunk) Carol and Therese got to each other some jewelry, clothes and, believe it or not, Carol got her a train set. 

The train set idea came one time she and Therese were walking down the street and the brunette saw it in a shop. She said that it was exactly like the one she used to have when she was little, her father and she used to play with it a lot. Carol, seeing the look of happiness but also melancholy in her lover's eyes, decided to buy it the next day. 

Therese was speechless once she opened the gift. She looked at Carol with tears in her eyes and said:

"I love you, I love you!" And kissed her a thousand times.

Even though a lot of things were great, they still couldn't get Karen to talk. Abby had tried. She came to the office a month after Harge was put to prison, and started to talk 'friendly' with Karen (her phone recording everything) but failed miserably. Carol had also tried. She went to her boss David Aird, (Harge's grandfather) but he couldn't do anything without any proof. David was a good man, he never liked how his grandson behaved, and once he knew all that happened with him and Carol, he stood by Carol's side. 

Everyone went to their normal routine. Carol would be busy organizing the next exposition and talking with some other departments about it. Since Harge's spot in the company was empty (he was the CEO of the politics department), David and Carol decided to put Phil McElroy as the boss of that department. 

Phil was the older brother of Dannie, he always had an eye for politics, and he decided to join the firm where his brother and her friend were working. He was sent directly to Harge's office and got the job as an organizator of events (related to politics). His work was immaculate, so Carol and David didn't have any doubts. He was perfect for the job as CEO. Also, Dannie was transferred to working in the writing department since he always liked to write and had his way with words.

Karen was still being Karen, trying to control everything and everyone. She gave dead looks to Carol and Therese, but they ignored her.

It was now February, and that meant that Carol's birthday was closer. Therese didn't know what to get her.  _ What do you give to someone who already has everything? _ Then, an idea popped up in her head, but she couldn't do it alone. She grabbed her phone and called Abby and Gen. 

"Girls, I need your help with something." Said Therese.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Asked the older brunette, clearly worried.

"Yes, everything's fine, I just need your help to pull out Carol's birthday present." Said the brunette as she walked down the street.

"What are you up to Belivet?" Said Gen through Abby's phone.

Therese began to explain her plan to the couple.

"Therese, that's the best gift you could ever give her. I'm sure she's gonna lose her damn mind." Abby said, chuckling.

Carol's birthday was just in two weeks, so she had to hurry up to make it work.

Once she went home, she asked Rindy to come for a second and explained her plan.

"This is a secret, sweetheart. You can't tell mommy, okay?" Said Therese.

"I promise I won't say anything, you have my word." Said Rindy as she stood and hugged her.

"Thanks, Rin. Are you really okay with this?" She asked nervously.

"Are you kidding! I love you so much, of course I'm okay with it!" She said giggling as she hugged the younger woman tightly.

"I love you too, Rin." Said Therese as she hugged her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Any guesses about the present? 😊😉😏   
> Let me knoww!!


	16. Would you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! Here's the chapter y'all been waiting for. I hope you like it.😊  
> Thank you for all your lovely comment and kudos!😁  
> Love you all and stay safe!💕

> **_"Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope."_ **
> 
> **_~Maya Angelou_ **

From the moment Therese laid eyes on Carol, she knew she was _the one_ . Since she was a child, she felt that no one was gonna love her, that she would be alone in this big city, but then, Carol appeared in her life. It was like she was drowning and Carol was her oxygen. She just couldn't imagine her life without her in it. They had gone through a lot of ups and downs but passed them _together_. So, why not take their love, their relationship, to the next level? 

It was now a few days before Carol's birthday, Therese had already brought the [ ring ](https://images.app.goo.gl/aq4U9xhqoqhP8Civ5). The moment she saw it, she knew it was meant to be worn by Carol. Abby and Gen had also helped her to set everything for the proposal. The blonde suspected that her lover was up to something but didn't give it too much thought.

Therese was heading out of a store and decided to call Abby.

"Hey, Abby." Greated Therese.

"Hey Belivet, did you get everything?"Asked the older brunette.

"I did. Also, thanks again for helping me. I truly appreciate it." She said, happy.

"Our pleasure. Let us know how it goes!" Abby exclaimed and they hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Today's the day. It was Carol's birthday. The blonde goddess was sleeping peacefully as Therese was watching her. She decided to get up and make breakfast. She made her lover's favorite, brown sugar pancakes, and coffee. Once it was ready, she brought it to their bedroom. Carol heard the door open and she opened her eyes.

"Good morning darling." She said, with a sleepily smile. Therese went to her with their breakfast and said:

"Good morning my love, and Happy Birthday!" She said kissing her girlfriend with full force.

"Oh sweetheart, you didn't have to go through that trouble making breakfast." Said the blonde as she kissed again.

"Anything for my birthday girl."She said and sat on the bed.

They ate in silence, stealing glances and smiling. Once finished, Therese went to her closet and put out a gift.

"This is for you, my love." Said the brunette. Carol smiled and opened the gift.

She let out a gasp.

"Oh my God, babe, I love it! How did you know that I was looking for this exact [ outfit ](https://images.app.goo.gl/SmywQYbkGqAruqk36)?" She asked as she rose up and kissed her as she hugged her. 

"I have my ways. That's not all, we have a reservation for dinner at a restaurant called [ _Fiore_ ](https://images.app.goo.gl/dHkrZqhjPUedvMDd9) and after that, I have a surprise for you." Said the brunette with a beaming smile. 

The couple stayed a few hours in bed doing nothing. Eventually, Rindy woke up and ran to her mother's room to give her her present and shouted 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' as she hugged her very tightly. The little one made her a necklace and inside of it, there was a little surprise. There was a mini picture of Therese and Rindy laughing and looking at the camera. 

Carol remembered that day very clearly. Rindy insisted on going to the park since she wanted to ride her bike, as Rindy got thirsty, she asked Therese for her bottle of water and the older brunette played a game on her.

"If you want it, you'll have to get me first!" Said Therese as she ran. Rindy, immediately, went after her and got her. The younger woman started to tickle the child and Carol thought _This is so magical, let's have a memory for eternity._ And snapped a picture with Therese's camera.

"Darling, this is so precious! I will wear it forever." Said the blonde as she kissed her daughter on the cheek with all the love she has.

A few hours passed, they ordered lunch (Carol's favorite) and watched the older woman's favorite movie. Abby and Gen stopped by to give their presents to the birthday woman and took Rindy with them. Before they left, they gave Therese a knowing smile and the younger woman had to bite her lip trying not to blush.

It was almost dinner time, their reservation was at 7 pm. Carol wore the outfit Therese got her, _I love it_ she thought. The brunette opted for wearing a green [ suit ](https://images.app.goo.gl/v1rivvQQAjzottv6A) that matched her eyes. Once they were ready, they headed outside. An Uber was waiting for them. 

"Darling, you didn't have to do this." Said Carol, overwhelmed with emotion, with love. 

"You deserve the best." She said as they got in. 

15 minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant. Carol entered and let out a gasp. It was her dream restaurant. She and her grandpa used to go to a historic restaurant just like this one. Since he died, she didn't go to them anymore. Too many memories.

"H-how?" She asked, lost of words.

"Well, remember when you said that one time, you went to a restaurant similar to this one? That it reminded you of your grandpa?" Carol nodded. "I did a little bit of research and I found this one that matched your description." She paused, seeing unconditional love in her lover's eyes. 

"I know you had great memories with your grandpa in the restaurant that you two used to go to. I wanted to bring you to him, to revisit old memories but also to make new ones." She said, grabbing her lover's hand and kissing her on the lips.

"I love you so much, angel." She said as she brushed off a few tears.

They sat and ordered their food. They kept talking about life in general and their plans for the future. Once they ordered the check, Therese knew it was time. She sends a message to Abby asking if everything was settled. The answer was immediate, 'yes! Good luck Belivet!' 

They went outside The restaurant, it was sunset Therese observed. _Perfect!_ She thought. 

"We have one more stop to do." 

"Where?" Asked the blonde, excited.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She said with a sly smile.

They both went to the Uber, Therese handed the driver a piece of paper with the direction.

About 20 minutes later, they arrived. Carol got out first, and then Therese. There was music, Carol recognized the [ song ](https://youtu.be/LNcK8P-2YWQ) right away. Therese played that song on the piano a couple of months ago and brought tears to Carol's eyes. The blonde also noticed a path full of roses lit by little candles. She looked at Therese confused and the brunette just walked to her and said.

"C'mon, your surprise it's just there." Said the younger woman.

Carol kept walking, following the path of flowers until she was met with a huge tree. It was [ pink ](https://images.app.goo.gl/rfSs33fvZ1dGV5ax8) and very beautiful. The tree had a white arch in its center with small lights. It was full of pictures of Therese and her kissing, holding each other, pictures of Rindy and Carol, of the little one and Therese… Carol had tears in her eyes and when she turned around, she saw her _future._ Therese was kneeling with a ring on her right hand.

"Carol, I know we've met not that long ago, but I feel like I've known you for a thousand years. I love you... you are my life, my home, my soulmate... I can not imagine a life without you in it. I'm so in love with you. I want to wake up every morning in your arms, I want to kiss your lips every second. 

I want to tell you how special you are to me. I want to hold you in the good and the bad days. I want to cuddle with you every day... I want to show you how much I love you. And no matter what, I always will be by your side. A lifetime... until death does part us. You're my home Carol, and I hope I'm yours. Because, you, my love, you are my whole life, you and Rindy are." Carol was crying at this point. 

"Carol, my love, will you marry me?" Asked Therese. Carol launched herself into her lover's arms and started kissing her.

"Yes! My angel, I would love nothing more than to marry you. I love you so much!" She exclaimed as she continued to kiss her future _wife._

Therese got up and put the ring on Carol's finger. They looked at each other and kissed again, slowly this time, they had all the time in the world. 

As they broke apart, Therese saw a shooting star.

"Look! Quickly, make a wish." Said the brunette.

"I already have what I wished for, darling." Said the older woman looking at Therese with nothing but pure love. They kissed again and again, until the end of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts 😊


	17. I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week?! That's crazy 😂😂 Anyway guys, I've already finished this fanfic, and as you can see, there are 24 chapters in total, which means we are close to the end. I will post more regularly since all of them are already prepared to just upload them. I hope you like this one!!  
> As always, thank you for your comments and kudos!  
> Love you all and stay safe!💕💕

> **“Soul meets soul on lovers’ lips.”**
> 
> **—Percy Bysshe Shelley**

Two months have passed since the proposal. Both Carol and Therese decided that the wedding should be in June since it would be summer and no one would be working. Gen and Abby decided to help the couple with the preparations for the big day. Dannie and Alicia helped too. The older woman had a hand in the design of the[ wedding cake.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/01/7b/14/017b14b407ec09b5ace5b7e6ac29c7c2.jpg)

Abby was going to be Carol's maid of honor, Dannie was going to be Therese's best man and also, he was going to walk her down the aisle. Rindy wanted to be the flower girl, and, obviously, the couple said yes. Furthermore, the little one had a surprise for both of them. 

"I'm not going to tell you what it is until after the wedding." She said as she giggled.

Both, the blonde and the brunette were wondering what could possibly be.

Everything was ready for the celebration.

~~~~~~~

_26th of June_

Today's the day. The day when they would become _wife_ and _wife_. The day when their love would transform into something more.

Carol spent the night with Abby and Gen, Rindy was with her grandparents, and Therese spent the night with Dannie. 

Once everyone was awake, they started getting ready. Dannie was wearing a [ suit ](https://images.app.goo.gl/Mp9QFb9WeaHUCYHJA) that matched his eyes, Alicia was wearing a beautiful [ flower dress ](https://images.app.goo.gl/5Jk2b3UvqqNk9BLs6), with white heels. Her hair was down with a few curls. Then, Therese came out of the bathroom. She was beautiful. Dannie couldn't contain his tears and hugged her, and Alicia did the same.

"Honey, you're beautiful." She said as she hugged her. She loved Therese as her own. Like mother, like daughter. One time, they even mistook them, as they thought that they were mother and daughter. 

Therese was wearing a large [ white dress ](https://images.app.goo.gl/ozbzieYf7mEu8fMfA) that accentuated her curves, also, her hair was [ styled ](https://images.app.goo.gl/fe3NfGBxZAwm14kR7) beautifully, letting show her amazing jawline.

On the other side of the city, Carol, Gen, and Abby were getting ready. The older brunette was wearing a [ pink ](https://images.app.goo.gl/eFEmAymCoAZCwvAT7) suit, with white heels. Her hair was in a lousy ponytail. Her lover, Gen, was wearing a [ red ](https://images.app.goo.gl/HUNHcaTPAtpQ3mvE8) dress with matching heels and her hair down. Carol decided to wear a white [ suit ](https://images.app.goo.gl/yuaVJ9dp3N2g5rdG7) that accentuated her curves and her hair [ down ](https://images.app.goo.gl/UDt9uV3QVUUVntKt9) with a little silver tiara on its back. Once they were ready, they headed to the place where the wedding would take place. Everyone was already there, Carol's parents, Elna and Harry Ross, [Rindy](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQzie4gKKnXwYt7bhV-1HtTvo4Ikcsl4kr3Vg&usqp=CAU), Alice, some of her friends and some of Therese's. The place was [ magical ](https://images.app.goo.gl/q8DC7XuCxigRmBZTA). It was decorated with a wooden arch in its center, and little lights were hanging in the very tall trees. Finally, Pachelbel's Canon in D started to play. Rindy started to throw the petals and Carol was just behind her, arm in arm with her father. "Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you." Mr. Ross said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"You're going to make me cry." She said as she hugged him. 

When she turned around, she saw her beautiful angel coming to her. Dannie was walking her down the aisle. The young man had tears in his eyes. 

"I love you, sis." Said Dannie as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too Dan. Thank you." She said as she hugged him.

Everyone sat down, and the officiant of the ceremony started to talk.

"Dear beloved, we are reunited today to witness the union of these loved souls into marriage." He said. "There is nothing greater in this world than finding the people with whom we feel safe, secure, and most ourselves. We search to find the person most accepting of our flaws;

We search to find the person most encouraging of our dreams; even those crazy, impulsive ones that never get off the ground. But most of all, we search to find the person who loves us so unconditionally we simply can’t do anything but believe it. Carol and Therese believe in their love today as do all of us who have gathered to witness their marriage. As they go forth into the next great chapter of life, they do so with confidence knowing that their search has come to a fruitful end." He paused. "Now please, Carol Ross, do you have any vows to say to Therese?" Asked the officiant. 

"I do." She said, looking at Therese with so much love.

"Angel, since the moment I met you I knew you were the one. You were, are, and will be always my savior, my angel. I love you with my whole heart with a passion that can't be expressed in words, only in kisses, glances, and years of adventure by your side. I promise to be your honest, faithful, and loving wife for the rest of my days. You are my life darling, I can't believe in a world where I'm not by your side or you're not by mine. I'll never get tired of saying to you how perfect you are, how amazing you are. You're my angel, flung out of space. I love you with all of me. Not even death will be able to separate us. I will love you and cherish you until the end of times." 

"Carol, not even a million years would be enough to tell you and show you how much I love you. All my life I thought I'd be miserable, but then you appeared. You and Rindy did. And Abby!" She said giggling. "I knew from the very moment I laid eyes on you that you were my forever. Someway, somehow, I was determined to make you mine. And from this day forward my heart is entirely yours... As we continue to grow in our lives together, I promise to give you all of my words when needed, and to share in the silence when they are not, to pick you up if you are down, to love you unconditionally, to lay my bare skin on you when needed most, to care for you and our families for as long as we live, to adventure with you always, to say I love you before falling asleep each night, and to always know in the deepest part of my soul, that when challenges arise we will always find our way back to one another."

"The rings please." Said the officiant. Gen came with them and stood next to the man.

"Do you, Carol, take Therese as your future wife? In sickness and in health, in the good and in the bad, until death do you part?

Asked the officiant.

"I do." She said with tears in her eyes as she put the ring in Therese's hand.

"And, do you Therese take Carol as your future wife? In sickness and in health, in the good and in the bad, until death do part you?

"I do." The brunette said as she put the ring on Carol's finger. 

"Then, I pronounce you _wife and wife_! You might kiss the bride." He said.

Carol took Therese's face with both hands and kissed her passionately. Everyone started to cheer around, happy for the married couple.

"I love you my darling." 

"I love you too."

A few hours later they went [ inside ](https://images.app.goo.gl/ujGeHaFK7q4iZFc2A) the restaurant to eat the food. It was all delicious. Dannie got up and said.

"I want to make a toast to the new happy married couple. To Carol and Therese!" They all cheered at them. The couple kissed each other again. Then, Abby raised her glass. 

"Love birds, Rindy wants to tell you her surprise." Said Abby giving a knowing look to her Goddaughter.

"Mommy, Therese, since we are a family, I want Therese to be my mother. I want her to adopt me. Only if she wants." She said nervously.

Therese got up and hugged Rindy very tightly, letting a few tears go.

"Of course I want to be your mother! I love you so much little one." She said as she kissed her _daughter's_ hair.

"I love you too, _mom._ " Said the child as she hugged her.

Carol went to them and hugged her two favorite girls. _This_ was her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... Tell me what did u think of this one 😁😊


	18. Signals in smoke.

They came home from their honeymoon a few days ago. The couple decided to go to Spain since both of them loved the country and its culture. They went to Barcelona and got a Hotel near  _ Passeig de Gràcia _ (one of the most expensive streets in Barcelona). They decided to do some tourism. They went to the  [ _ Sagrada Familia _ ](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sagrada_Fam%C3%ADlia#/media/File%3A%CE%A3%CE%B1%CE%B3%CF%81%CE%AC%CE%B4%CE%B1_%CE%A6%CE%B1%CE%BC%CE%AF%CE%BB%CE%B9%CE%B1_2941.jpg) , they also went to  [ _ Parque güell _ ](https://images.app.goo.gl/YvRHKcjvPa1Cn2xC8) _ ,  _ [ _ La Casa Batlló _ ](https://images.app.goo.gl/kS6VJCb9HwRVSkfQ6) ... 

Carol taught her some words in Spanish like, for example,  _ Hola; te quiero _ , etc. __ The blonde loved watching her wife saying words with 'R' since it was hard for her. 

They didn't want to go back to New York, but their little one was waiting for them. Once they were in the plane, they drifted off to sleep almost immediately. 

~~~~~~~

Today, Carol and Therese were getting ready to go to work, Rindy was just downstairs watching some TV while her  _ mothers _ were getting ready. Once finished, they headed downstairs too.

"Hey, pumpkin." Said Therese as she kissed Rindy's forehead.

"Can we eat breakfast now? I'm hungry." Pouted the child.

"Of course sweetheart. We'll do your favorite, how does that sound?" Said Carol as she went to the fridge to grab everything. 

"YES!!" Exclaimed Rindy, jumping around the couch.

The couple started to make Rindy's favorite breakfast, pancakes with chocolate and a glass of Apple juice. 

"Rindy, darling, they are almost done. Be a dear and set the table please." Said Carol as she put the pancakes on the plates. 

In less than an hour, everyone was ready to go. They drove Rindy to her school and then headed to their office. Once there, they were greeted (as usual) by Karen, but this time, something caught Therese's eye. Karen seemed different… She couldn't quite put the finger on why she sensed that. She put that thought in the back of her mind and went to Carol's office and closed the door behind her.

"I talked with Todd yesterday, all the papers about the adoption are ready." Carol said as she opened her laptop.

"That's great!" Said Therese, happy.

"It is, we should have them by the end of this week. Then the only thing you have to do is sign them and  _ that's that. _ " She said as she looked at her wife with pure love. After a few seconds, she got up and kissed Therese.

"I can't believe you'll be Rindy's mom." She said lovingly.

"I can't believe it either. I love her so much." She said as she kissed Carol back.

They kept talking, but what they didn't know is that Karen was just behind the door, recording everything.  _ We'll see about that, blondie _ .

The day continued for the couple, not knowing that Karen was up to something. 

When the clock hit 5 pm, the married couple went to collect Rindy and go home. Once there, Carol made dinner as Therese helped Rindy with some homework.

"Thanks mom!" Said the child as she hugged Therese.

After dinner was served, the trio went to the couch and saw a movie, before Rindy's bedtime. 

"C'mon sleepyhead, let's get you to bed." Said Carol as she carried her daughter to her room. 

Once Rindy was tucked in bed, the couple went to their room, but, before Therese reached the door, Carol grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her against the wall. She looked at her with desire in her eyes and kissed forcefully. Therese started to moan in Carol's mouth. The older woman opened the door and led them inside. Once the door was closed, she told Therese to wait there.

"I have a surprise." She said with a sly smile. "Take off your clothes and wait on the bed." Demanded Carol. Therese did as she was told and waited. She could hear the noises of objects being moved.  _ What's she looking for? _ Thought the brunette. In less than a minute, a  _ very _ naked Carol stood in the bathroom door. Therese's mouth went dry, then, her eyes drifted to  _ that. _ Carol had a harness with a strap.  _ Holy mother of God. _ Thought Therese. Carol saw the reaction her wife had and winked at her. She started to walk towards her and stop in front of her. With her right hand, she started to caress her lover's cheek. 

"Do you want to try it?" Asked the blonde as she started to kiss her neck, leaving love marks. Therese, unable to formulate any words, just nodded. 

"Use your words baby." Said Carol as she cupped one of the younger woman's breasts.

"Y-yes-" Answered Therese, finding it hard to keep a steady breathing.

"Good girl." Said Carol. In a swift motion, she rolled Therese up so the younger woman was straddling the blonde. The dildo was touching Therese's pussy and that made the younger woman start to grind on her wife's legs. Carol took advantage of that and put her mouth to Therese's left breast, looking at it and sucking it hard. The younger woman brought her hand to Carol's head and pulled her more into her breast.

"O-oh- Fuck!" Moaned Therese. Carol started to make slow motions into the younger woman's clit. 

"Y-yeah… Keep doing that-" whimpered the brunette. Carol let go of the breast just to go for the other and do the same she did on the other one. At that point, Therese was panting hard. 

Carol got up and the younger woman groaned at her for the loss of contact.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I will make you come so hard that you'll be begging me to stop." She said, positioning herself between Therese's legs.

"Do you remember your safe word?" Asked the blonde, as she put lube on the strap. 

"Yes-" The woman said, breathing heavily. Carol pushed Therese's legs wide open. She could see the arousal in the brunette's tights. 

"Look at you. All this wet for me." She said in a seductive voice.

"Do you want me to fuck you with my cock?" Asked the blonde, already knowing the answer. Therese just nodded and without warning, Carol started to penetrate her, slowly, letting her adjust to the feeling of the clock. Then, they built a rhythm. The blonde, slowly, trusted the dick, harder and harder each trust. Therese's hips kept jolting.

"FUCK! C-CAROL!!" She moaned out loud. "I-I'm g-gonna come!!!!" Cried out loud the brunette. 

"Yes baby, come for me!" Responded Carol as she started to make circles on her lover's clit. Therese's legs began to shake uncontrollably and then, she let go. Carol kept thrusting harder, hitting that sweet spot, and that made her come again. The older woman slowed down her movements and pulled out the cock and licked clean. Therese was breathing hard. Carol crawled up to her lover's face and kissed her. 

"That was-" Said Therese who couldn't even finish the sentence.

"-amazing." She finally said.

"It was. You were very hot while cumming and moaning my name." Said Carol as a matter of fact.

A few moments passed and Therese put Carol on her waist. 

"Now it's my turn baby." The brunette said with a sly smile. The brunette started to kiss Carol's neck, leaving love bites all over it. Carol moaned and Therese grabbed her by the waist to pull her closer.

"Fuck…" moaned Carol as she started to rub against Therese's.

The brunette moved one hand to her lover's wet center and the other to one of the blond's breasts. She started to tease Carol's nipple and clit. 

"Darling… don't tease me please…" said Carol gasping.

"God Carol… you're so wet. Is this all because of me?" Asked Therese in a sexy tone that sent a wave of pleasure to Carol.

"Yes! Please, Therese… fuck me!" Exclaimed Carol. 

The brunette entered her with two firm fingers while she sucked the other nipple. She began to thrust in and out, every time harder than the last one. Carol was crying out of pleasure. Therese couldn't stand it anymore, she needed to taste Carol. In one quick motion, she turned Carol on her back on the bed, ready to taste her love.

She parted the blonde's legs and let out a groan when she saw how wet the older woman was.

"Fuck baby… I can't wait to taste you." Said Therese, pulling her mouth closer to Carol's sex. 

Therese started to lick Carol's wet pussy, causing the blonde to whimper and moan Therese's name.

"Yes! Keep doing that baby!" Moaned Carol.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum! Said Carol breathlessly.

"Come for me gorgeous." Groaned Therese as she put more pressure on Carol's clit. The older woman started to tremble and came, hard, on Therese's face.

"Darling- come here." Said Carol still with her eyes closed. Therese crawled back up and Carol opened her eyes, looking at her with so much love.

"I love you." Said the blonde.

"I love you too." Responded the younger woman. Carol grabbed Therese by the neck and kissed her roughly.

On the other side of the city, Karen went to visit someone in jail.

"Hello, Harge." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, things are taking a bad turn. Let me know what did you think of this chapter!! Stay safe y'all!


	19. Black heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter, but the next one is longer, I promise. As always, thank you for your kudos and comments!  
> Stay safe y'all!

Harge sat down and grabbed the phone to be able to listen to Karen.

"It took you long enough to come here." Said Harge with an evil smile.

"I know, but I have news that I believe concerns you." She said seriously. 

"Tell me." He demanded, squeezing his phone.

"Carol married Therese and apparently, Therese is going to adopt Rindy. She will be her  _ mother _ ." She said, looking at him in the eyes.

"That won't happen. I'll make sure of that." He said confidently.

"How are you going to do that?" The woman asked intrigued.

" _ We _ are going to do it." He said grinning at her. "I'm supposed to be out in a few months if I'm good. Thing that I am. I already have a plan made." He said, looking behind him to see if any guards were controlling him.

"Tell me the plan." Demanded Karen.

"We'll take Rindy, we go to Canada, get new identities, and then we move to Australia. I have contacts there." He said.

"And how are we going to take Rindy, you can't because of your restraining order." Asked Karen.

"But  _ you _ can." He said with an evil smile.

~~~~~

A month later, all the paperwork about the adoption was finally done. Therese was Rindy's legal mother. Even though Hargess's intention to stop the adoption process didn't work out, (He knew everything about the couple thanks to the regular visits Karen did to prison to keep him informed.) he had a plan already. It was just a matter of time. He was due to be a free man in two weeks.

On the other side of the city, the Belivet family was getting some bad news. Harge's release date. Todd just called them about 15 minutes ago. Now Carol stood shocked in the chair next to the table while Therese said that he couldn't get near them, and if he did, he would be sent back in a blink of an eye. Carol didn't believe her. She knew how Harge had his ways to get what he wanted. She had an unpleasant feeling that something was going to happen, soon.  _ Something _ _ really bad is going to happen. _ She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts 😊😁


	20. Hush.

Carol and Therese have been extremely careful since Harge was released. They've stopped going out for a while and always went to pick up Rindy together. Also, the couple had a plan in case Harge or Karen turned up in their apartment or in their offices. Carol put recorders on every single desk in the whole company, and also they put more cameras. Furthermore, they decided that it was better to not talk anything about the home or personal at work since Karen, Harge o God knows who might hear them. As well, the married couple put cameras and recorders in their home. In addition, the couple thought about leaving for a few weeks. They even brought some plane tickets to go to Seattle. They were leaving this Friday but, unfortunately, they didn't saw that coming.

**Friday- 28th of August. 10:09 am**

Karen stopped the car just in front of Rindy's school and got out. She headed to the main door and then to the secretary.

"Hi, I'm Karen Green, Rindy's Aird sitter, I'm here to pick her up due to an unexpected doctor's appointment Mrs.Aird said Rindy has." Said Karen putting her best acting voice. The secretary believed her without a second thought. 

"Okay, let me go get her. '' she said as she went down the hall. _This is going to be easier than I thought._ Barely five minutes passed when she saw a little brunette with her school bag and looking directly at her.

"Here she is." The secretary said. "I just need you to sign these papers just in case something happens they have a way to contact you." Said the older woman. Karen hesitated for a moment, but eventually, she signed them.

"Okay, now let's go Rindy." She said to the child who was looking at her not knowing what to say. Karen grabbed her by the hand and led her to the car. Rindy had a bad feeling about this woman. She only hoped that she would see her mothers soon.

~~~~~

Hours later, as usual, the couple went to pick up Rindy. Seeing that their daughter didn't come out, they went inside to know what was delaying the kid so much, just to be notified that a woman took her saying that Mrs.Aird made an appointment with the doctor for the child and that she wasn't available to pick her up. That's why she sent the nanny. 

Carol felt her world fall on her shoulders. Therese was in shock with tears in her eyes.

"W-Who was the woman?" Asked Carol eye-wide.

"Wait, let me see." Said Lourdes, the Secretary. 

"Her name was Karen Green." She said, holding the piece of paper she made her sign. Both Carol and Therese were very furious. "Fucking cunt!!" Exclaimed Carol, kicking a chair.

"Carol, calm down, we will find her." Said Therese with her hands on her wife's back.

Lourdes, watching the scene, said that she was going to call the police and give them the paper and the security cameras that were in the room like proof to arrest her for kidnapping.

"Thank you so much." Both of them said before heading back to their car.

The secretary also told them that they went directly to the airport (since there was a huge canvas with the words 'Airport' written in the same way they left before). Carol was the one driving at full speed while Therese called Abby, Gen, Dannie, and Phil, letting them know what happened.

"We are on our way." They all responded. They could hear the police behind them.

They've been driving for at least 45 minutes and there wasn't any hint of where their daughter was. They were nearing the airport when something caught the brunette's eyes.

"CAROL!" The blonde looked where Therese was pointing out with her finger.

"We got you motherfucker." Said Carol as she turned the car to the left.

Harge's car was there, between the trees, with the trio inside. Abby, Gen, Phil, and Dannie were just behind them and the police were still very far away. They all got out of their vehicles and traced a plan.

“Why the fuck they stopped here?!” Gen asked with anger.

“It’s like the movies. They destroy the car so there's no proof and then, they go away.” Explained Abby.

“You don’t think he’s able to destroy the car, right?” Asked Phil.

“ With Harge you never know.” Responded Therese.

"Therese, see that huge rock next to Harge's car?" Asked Abby and the younger brunette just nodded. "Go there with this," she said pulling out a golf bat from the back of the car, "and if you see any signals of possible harm, use it. I'm 100% sure that Harge will be armed." Explained the older brunette. Thankfully, there were a lot of huge trees and shrubbery so no-one was going to see her. She grabbed the golf bat and did what she was told. Before she turned to go, Carol grabbed and kissed her roughly on the lips.

"I love you, my darling." Said the blonde kissing her more.

"I love you too." She responded, kissing her back. Once the kiss was over, she headed to her position.

The rest decided that it was best if they corralled the car so no-one was gonna escape. 

Carol grabbed another golf bat and broke the back of Harge's car, alerting them of her presence. Rindy jumped at the sound, but she soon realized that it was her mother. 

"MOMMY!" She yelled as she tried to open the door.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE GET OUT." Yelled Abby, kicking one of the car's doors.

Harge opened the door and got out with a gun in his right hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that coming? Tell me your thoughts!! Stay safe y'all!


	21. Collide.

> **"A woman is like a tea bag - you can't tell how strong she is until you put her in hot water."**
> 
> **~Eleanor Roosevelt.**

Harge got out of the car, with a gun in his right hand. Rindy soon followed with Karen. The older woman had her grabbed by the little one's wrist. Rindy couldn't stop the sobs and was yelling for her mothers.

"MOM!! MOMMY!!" 

The police were just arriving at where all of them were. 

"You fucking cunt! Give me back my daughter !" Carol said with anger to Karen. 

"You have to ruin everything, don't you Carol?" Said Harge, pointing the gun at her.

"I DIDN'T RUIN ANYTHING YOU ASSHOLE!!" Yelled the blonde blind with anger. Therese stood behind Harge and Karen without them noticing.

Carol saw her and winked at her. The younger woman was holding the golf bat, and she wasn't afraid of using it. 

"Rindy, sweetheart, close your eyes and put your hands in your ears." said Carol as she looked at her daughter. The little one nodded and did what her mother told her. Then, Therese grabbed Harge's shoulder, turned him to face her, and kicked him with the golf bat. He yelled in pain and dropped the gun, Abby and Dannie ran to grab it and searched for Karen who ran, leaving Rindy alone. Phil and Gen tried to run after her, but she was too fast. Luckily, the police cut her runaway plan off and arrested her. Carol ran to her daughter and hugged her very tightly, crying as she did so. Therese let go of the golf bat and went to her family, but, before she was able to do a few steps, Harge grabbed her by the hands and pushed her to his car, and drove away as fast as light.

"You're gonna regret this, you little bitch." Said Harge.

"THERESE!!" Yelled Dannie. Everybody turned to see that Harge was driving away with Therese inside. 

"Abby, go to the car, NOW." Ordered Carol. 

Gen took Rindy and the brothers went back to their motorcycles to go after Harge.

"He can't take her away! He can't-" Carol was about to break down in tears.

"He won't." Abby said confidently as she drove behind the older man's car.

~~~~~

Carol and Abby were following Harge's car, but he was speeding too fast.

"If I can't have her, you won't have her either." He said looking at the brunette, then, in a swift motion, he collided the car into a wall. Luckily, there were no people or cars on the way, so nobody else got hurt. The car was starting to let out some smoke and some flames could be seen in the front of it, where the motor of the vehicle was.

"NOOOO!!" Yelled Carol desperate. She ran to Harge's car and saw Harge unconscious as well as Therese. The young woman had some of the window glasses in her arms, causing a lot of blood and her head was down, thankfully the airbag worked. Also, she saw that Therese's chest was very red, quickly turning into black and her left arm was broken. 

"Angel!! Therese, please-" Carol tried to wake up her lover, but it didn't happen.

"Please don't go-" She said as she cried more. Soon the ambulance and the firefighters were there to take both Therese and Harge to the nearest hospital. It took them almost 45 minutes to extract them since the car was in a very bad state and parts of it were between Therese and him. 

Once the ambulance left, all of them followed them to the hospital. The nearest one was a 25-minute drive from where they were. Abby offered to drive again, and Carol just nodded.  _ It's all my fault. _ She kept repeating in her head.  _ If she dies… Please don't go, Therese _ . She was crying silently. Abby, seeing how broken her best friend was, took her hand and squeezed it. 

"She's going to get through this. She's strong." Said the older brunette with tears in her eyes.

"I can't live with myself if she dies- I just can't-" said the blonde as she cried more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Therese survive? Tell me, what did you think? Stay safe y'all!


	22. Game of survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While reading this chapter I recommend you to listen to chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.  
> https://youtu.be/GemKqzILV4w.
> 
> Also, thanks for your lovely comments and kudos! Love you all and stay safe!💕💕😊😊

> " **If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared that it will cause problems. Even if you're scared it will burn your life to the ground. You say it, and you say it loud. And then you go from there...."**
> 
> **~Mark Sloan**

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Therese was sent directly to the OR (operation room). While they were preparing her for surgery, a nurse came out to explain to Carol what was going to happen and what issues Therese has. Nurse Ratched explained that the younger woman had severe head injuries, four broken ribs, and maybe a lung perforation caused by the chest bones. That would explain the red and black color Carol saw on her lover's chest. Furthermore, she also had severe cuts in her arms due to the window glasses of the car and a broken arm that would require minimum surgery. 

Carol was shocked, she started to shake and sob uncontrollably. Abby and the boys were trying to calm her down, but she was trapped. She couldn't stop seeing the accident in her mind.  _ Blood… Therese… more blood. _

"Mrs. Belivet, please breathe." Said the nurse. 

_ The car… more blood… Therese unconscious… her chest…  _

The blonde couldn't breathe. She was gonna faint at any second.

"Doctor Pierce, we need a stretcher, NOW!" The doctor basically flew to grab the nearest stretcher and went to where nurse Ratched was.

"This woman is having a severe panic attack. Maybe even a flashback. We need to put her on morphine right now. Otherwise, she could hurt herself." Said the nurse as they took Carol away. 

Abby couldn't keep it together any longer and broke down in tears. The brothers, Dannie and Phil soon did the same as the older brunette.  _ This is a nightmare.  _ They all thought.

More than two and a half hours had passed. The trio was able to calm down after Therese's admission to the hospital and Carol's panic attack. The nurse that attended Carol before came out once again.

"Hello, I'm nurse Mildred Ratched. I didn't properly introduce myself before." She said as she sat in front of them.

"Doctor Pierce and I were able to calm down Mrs.Belivet. She's running some tests on her now. So we can make sure she's hundred percent fine." The nurse explained.

"Thank you." Said Abby, looking at her with fresh tears leaving her eyes.

"What about Therese? How is she?" Asked Dannie, nervously and concerned.

"She's still in surgery, her left lung was worse than we expected, and they are trying to stop the internal bleeding." She said, looking at them, one by one before continuing. "All her cuts had been treated and the surgery on her broken arm had been a total success." She finalized. All of them let out a sigh, Carol was hopefully doing fine, and Therese… She was still  _ alive _ . 

"The other person who was in the car… is he your friend or relative in some way?" Asked Ms.Ratched.

"No." Phil responded. Nobody wanted to do anything with Harge. He was dead __ for them.

"Okay. I'll come by later to update you on Therese." Said the nurse and then left.

Hours passed, Abby called Gen letting her know what was going on, and asked for Rindy. 

"How is she?" 

"She's still a little shaken. She asks for all of you. I told her that mommy had to go to the hospital to check on mom." The redhead explained.

"Thank you darl." Said Abby. They talked for a few more minutes, and then they hung up, promising to call if there were any more news.

Dannie called Alicia, letting her know what happened and the older woman said that she was on her way to the hospital. Abby also called Carol's parents and they said the same as Alicia. 

After four excruciating hours, the nurse came out again. At that point, Alicia, Harry, and Elna were already there. 

"Carol is fine, we ran a few tests, and she has Post-traumatic stress disorder, which is very common under the circumstances she went through." She paused, looking at everyone for a reaction of some kind. "I got the file of Mrs. Carol Belivet and read everything. The harassment, the violence, and the accident caused her breakdown. She's okay now, she will have to take medication and do a few appointments with our psychologist." She said. "She's asleep now due to the morphine. She'll wake up in a few hours."

"Great." Said Elna, holding back tears. 

"H-how's Therese?" Asked Alicia, her voice trembling.

"Doctor Lister was able to stop the internal bleeding and could save the lung. She's stable but still unconscious. These 24 hours are vital." She explained. 

"Can we see her?" Asked Dannie.

"I'm sorry, but she needs to rest. Her body has suffered a lot because of the accident." The nurse said apologetically. "If you want, you can come and see Mrs. Carol?" Ratched proposed.

"We would love that." All of them said.

They were led to room 175-C, on the first floor. Therese was on the 4th floor, in room 645-A. Once they entered the blonde's room they saw her. There she was, laying on the bed, sleeping. She didn't look like she had a panic attack a few hours ago. Her golden hair was covering her right eye and her left arm was in her stomach.

"She looks so peaceful." Thought out loud Elna. Everyone just nodded.

They spent a few hours with the blonde and then Abby called Gen again. She told her that Therese survived the surgery and that these 24 hours were vital. Gen sobbed at hearing this, a mix of tears of joy and sadness.

More hours passed, Dannie eventually passed out on one of the chairs in Carol's room. Phil went to get something to eat and Carol's parents and Alicia decided to get some fresh air. Abby was still in Carol's room when the blonde started to wake up. 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

_ Where am I? What's this noise?  _

Carol opened her eyes but shut them immediately because of the light.  _ Fuck! Where am I? _ She tried to open them. At first, everything was blurry, then brown hair caught her eye.

"T-Therese?" She said in a raspy voice.

"Hey Carol, it's me, Abby." The older brunette got up and went to get some water for her friend.

"Where am I?" Asked Carol, then she remembered everything. The accident. Therese. Her panic attack.

"Honey, you had a flashback. That's why you're here." Explained Abby. 

"Where's Therese?" Asked the blonde.

"She's out of surgery. She is still unconscious but stable. She's  _ alive _ Carol."

At that, Carol broke down in tears.

_ My angel is alive! She stayed! _

~~~~~

Days passed. Carol was released from the hospital, but she had a few more appointments with her psychologist. Therese still didn't wake up, but the doctors said that the results from tests they were doing to her were much better. She would wake up in no time.

Today it was Friday, 5th of September, 11:09 am. Carol went to visit Therese as she always did when she was allowed (she tried to stay the night on more than one occasion, but the doctor didn't let her). Carol was explaining the painting Rindy did yesterday of the three of them, and she said that the little one missed her a lot. It was then that Therese started to open her eyes.

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

_ What's that hellish noise? Where am I?  _ She started to open her eyes, at first everything was blurry, but then the forms of the room started to be clearer. She then turned her head and saw her wife scrolling through her phone saying softly. "I took a photo of it. Not as perfect as yours darling." She kept talking. The brunette also noticed that her right hand was interlaced with Carol's, so to catch the blonde's attention, she squeezed it. At that, Carol froze.  _ Did She? _ Then she looked up and saw her wife, awake.

Tears started to form in her blue eyes.

"O-Oh my God!" She got up and hugged her wife as carefully as she could. 

"Carol-." Said the brunette as she traces with her hand her lover's cheekbone. 

"I love you." Said the blonde, closing the distance until their lips were brushing.

"I love you too." Responded the brunette. Carol didn't lose any more time and kissed her wife with all the passion and love she could give.

"My angel, flung out of space." Said Carol lovingly as she kissed her again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what did you think? Did you like it?


	23. Angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, this is the last chapter on this timeline as the next one is an epilogue. I hope you like it!  
> Love you all and stay safe!

> **"There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved."**
> 
> **-George Sand**

A few hours passed since Therese woke up. Carol called everyone letting them know that Therese was awake as the nurse ran some blood test to see that everything was indeed okay. The surgeon that saved Therese's life also stopped by.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Ann Lister, Therese's surgeon." Carol ran to her and hugged the doctor very tightly saying thank you for saving her angel. 

"Mrs. Belivet," she said, looking at Therese, "Your chest is doing so much better and your arm should be in its fullest within a month." Therese nodded. " You cannot carry any weight since your arm is still healing as well as your chest. I recommend a lot of rest and if at any moment you feel a bad sensation in your lungs, come to the hospital immediately." Continued explaining the doctor. "I want to run a few more tests just to make sure you're okay to go home. Then, nurse Ratched will bring you the papers for your discharge." Said the doctor taking some notes.

"Okay." Said the brunette as she squeezed Carol's hand.

~~~~~

A couple of hours passed, all the tests had come clear and Therese was ready to go home. Carol said that Rindy has been missing her a lot. So, Therese thought of giving her daughter a surprise. She told Carol not to tell Rindy that she was coming home. She wanted to be a surprise. Carol also told her that Abby and Gen were going to pick the little one up from school and bring her later. 

Rindy arrived home a while after Carol and Therese. The brunette decided to hide in Rindy's room while Carol went to greet her.

"Mommy!" Said the child as she jumped to her mother's arms.

"Hey sweet pea, there's a surprise for you in your room." She said as she put down her daughter.

"Really?!" Before Carol could respond, Rindy ran - or flew, who knows- to her room.

"MOM!!" Rindy exclaimed as she hugged her mother very tightly.

"Hello, little one. I've missed you so much." Said Therese as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I've missed you too!" Responded the little brunette.

Eventually, they came downstairs where Abby and Gen were. They stayed a little bit longer and said how happy they were that Therese was finally okay. 

Alicia, Dannie, and Phil stopped by the next morning since no one was working. They asked how Therese was feeling. Alicia hugged her very tightly and said jokingly not to give such a heart attack next time.

It was now 5 pm, the trio was sitting on the couch watching some TV when Carol's phone rang. It was Todd Haynes.

"Hello?" 

_ "Hello Carol, do you have a minute. I have news." _

"Good or bad news?" She asked nervously.

Todd chuckled. " _ Very good news."  _

"Uff- You scared me, Todd! She said as she let out a sigh. 

_ "Karen was arrested. She confessed everything. Apparently, Harge and her were gonna kidnap Rindy, go to Canada, get new identities and move to Australia."  _ He said.

"Wow." That was all she could say.

_ "Karen is in prison now and will be for the next 23 years. She's been charged with kidnapping and for taking part in Harge's plans. Also, it seems that both of them had some kind of a romantic relationship and they both hated you. Basically, she was kissing his ass to be with him."  _ Todd explained.

"I thought that too. What about Harge?" Asked the blonde tense.

_ "He's due to be in prison for 30 years. Another judge took his case and charged him of harassment, violence, kidnapping twice, and intentions of murdering."  _

Carol couldn't believe what she was hearing.  _ " _ It's over- I can finally breathe." She was crying tears of joy. Therese heard her and went to her. 

_ "The nightmare is over, Carol. It's finally over."  _ He said softly _. _

"Thank you, Todd. Thank you so much." She said, squeezing the phone.

"You're welcome." He responded. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Carol, are you okay? Asked Therese concerned.

"I'm more than okay." She started to explain everything Todd told her.

"It's over, it's finally over." She said happily.

"I love you so much, Carol."

"I love you too, angel."

They both kissed each other. They told Rindy that they wouldn't see Harge anymore and she was happy about it. She didn't like the way he treated her loved ones. The couple called Abby and Gen, who said they should throw a party. They also Called Alice who was super happy about the news as well as Carol's parents. The brothers, Dannie and Phil were ecstatic about the great news.

Finally, their nightmare was  _ over _ for good this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	24. Together until the end.

> **"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life."**
> 
> **-Richard Bach**

It has been 9 years since it all happened. Their lives had changed a lot. Abby and Gen got married and adopted a beautiful baby boy named Michael. Dannie got a girlfriend called Amelia who was a math teacher in college. Phil also got a girlfriend called Clara who worked as a journalist on the New York Times. Also, it has been 7 years since Carol's last flashback, which was very good news for the whole family.

About 3 years ago, Carol and Therese decided to have a new member of the family. They went to several clinics to know if Therese could get pregnant. After all the procedures, the brunette got pregnant and 9 months later, on the 14th of March, she gave birth to their daughter Diana. Rindy was static, she always wanted a sister. They decided that Dannie should be the godfather and Gen the godmother. Furthermore, the Belivet family also adopted a golden retriever, his name was Marley, he was just two years old when they got him. He's the sweetest dog alive. 

Also, the  _ Aird Shoot Company  _ changed its name to  _ The BelRoss Shoot Company _ when its owner, David Aird, decided to hand the reins to Carol as he was retiring. Carol was touched, Mr. David Aird was the only good man of the Aird family. As Carol was now CEO of the whole company, her spot in the photography department was empty, but she knew who deserved that spot. Her  _ wife  _ and soulmate, Therese. 

Finally, Therese had one last surprise for someone who has loved her as her own child. Alicia. The younger woman knew how much she meant for the older woman, she loved her as her daughter and Therese loved her as her mother, so, why not make it true? 

This all happened 4 months ago. Therese decided that, on Christmas, she would tell her. Christmas day came and everyone went to the Belivets house. After eating, they went to open their presents, but Therese told Alicia that her present will be the last one to be opened. Everyone opened their gifts, loving what was inside of them. Finally, the moment came. Therese got a little package, it was thin and brown. Alicia looked at her with confusion and the younger brunette said:

"Open it." With her dimple smile.

The older woman began to shake it as if trying to guess what was inside. At that, the brunette laughed. Very slowly, Alicia began to tear apart the paper gift and saw the papers. She began to read them out loud.

"From the New York Adoption Department certifies that the subject, Therese Belivet has been formally adopted by Alicia Milán." Once she read all the letter, she had tears in her eyes. Everyone had tears in their eyes for that matter. Alicia looked up at her  _ daughter  _ and said:

"Is this true?" Asked unbelieving it.

"It is, _ mom. _ " She reassured her. The older woman, at hearing Therese calling her 'mom', broke down in tears. The brunette hugged her very tightly and whispered "I love you, mom." 

Carol and everyone cried tears of joy. Once everyone calmed down, they went to the living room to watch a movie, but before Therese could make two steps, her wife grabbed her by the waist and collided their lips.

"I love you so much." She said kissing her, melting her lips with her lover's.

"I love you too." Responded the brunette as she kissed her again.

"My angel… flung out of space." Said Carol, kissing her lips one last time.

**_ The end _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's that. I hope that all of you enjoyed this story. Thank you to all of you who left kudos and commented, (specially to Mica1962, who commented in every single chapter) believe it or not, that kept me going even when I thought this fanfic had no future.   
> So, to sum up… THANK YOU!! This fandom is the best and you guys are true gems. Love you all, and stay safe!😚❤❤


End file.
